Naruto the spirit dragon
by The Divine knight Reborn
Summary: AU. Naruto will find not only A new bloodline, a new demon, new powers but love as well Naruhina, Nejiten, Kibaino, gaasaku later on, leerose aka leeoc and Vantem aka octem not good at summery so there major OOC
1. Chapter 1

Yo Van the divine knight of kohona here and this is my first Naruto story yeah!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I OWN NARUTO...(sigh) just kidding

p.s. This will be HinaNaruTen

* * *

Naruto: The Spirit Dragon 

Chapter 1 Rise of the Dragon

"Man today was A bitch." A twelve year old blond kid lays on his bed face first he was Uzumaki Naruto and he was the demon container for the nine tailed fox the kyuubi the kitsune.

"Maybe tomorrow will be better." Naruto shrugged and took of his trademark orange jumpsuit and went to bed.

**Naruto's mind:**

As Naruto rest inside his mind is a different story as we see A large ass cage which has the word "seal" on it inside is the legendary nine tailed fox the Kyuubi.

"**Finally the fool is asleep. The faster I pour more chakra into this seal the faster I will get control of this monkey I will then finish what I started. Destroying this damn village."** The kyuubi said as the seal glowed red before turning sky blue and shined until the light was everywhere. When the light went down the was a man with spiky silver hair in a pony tail with some hair in his face, grey eyes, white baggy pants, a light blue shirt, and a smirk on his face. His name was Zen the ten tailed spirit dragon.

"Hmp." Zen starts of as he makes his way to the cage as Kyuubi looks pissed off. "The almighty nine tailed fox sealed within A kid how sad well look on the bright side. Oh wait the is no bright side HAHAHAHA." Zen laughs as the fox tries to swipe him with his claw but Zen jumps out of the way still laughing his ass off.

"**What the hell are you doing here anyways?" **The Kyuubi asked still pissed off. Zen stops laughing and looked at kyuubi with the utmost serious look on his face.

"I came to set you free that's why I came but don't get me wrong I will always hate you but I must do this." Zen said as he tore the seal off half way. As he tore half the seal Kyuubi felt his charka fade into the half seal still intact.

"**What the hell are you doing this is not setting me free but killing me and stealing me charka now what the hell are you doing?"** Kyuubi said as he felt his life force fade but Naruto's life force stay intact.

"But I never said how I will set you free oh and incase you wondering how Naruto is still alive well I'll tell you. I'm using my charka to seal myself in here and killing you. So i'm really the last face you'll see before you die see ya." Zen said as Kyuubi screamed and faded away.

"Well now that's over it's time to finish my half of the promise." Zen said as he fell asleep.

* * *

Well that's it for now Ja ne 


	2. Chapter 2

Well Van here and thanks to those who read so far And now let's get this started YOSH!!!!

* * *

Chapter 2 Explanation 

Oblivious to what happened in his head Naruto woke up feeling energized but found something off so he jumped out of bed then went to the bathroom and received a shock, his whiskers were gone, his hair was longer, he was taller, and his muscles were built. Basically he looked like greek god simple as that. "What the hell is wrong with me I never looked like this before." Naruto said as he was pulled to the back of his head.

Naruto's mind:

As Naruto walk down a white road with a bright light he couldn't help to think _'okay I'm dead.'_ But when he reached the end of the light there was grass with Sakura petals just falling to the ground. "Whoa this place is wonderful But where am I?" Naruto says as he stands there just looking Around. Zen was sitting on the Sakura tree Playing his flute when he sees Naruto standing there so he jumps from the tree and walks towards him.

"Hey do you know were I am." Naruto says as Zen looks around and smiles.

"Were in you mind kid." Zen says as he laughs at Naruto's face. As Naruto looks around he can't help but think _'this is in my mind? nice.'_ "Oh and Incase your wondering why your here well brought you here so we can talk." Zen said as he sat on the ground Naruto followed and sat on the ground. "Well let me at least tell you who I am...I am Zenshin Rei the ten tailed spirit dragon and if you wondering do you still have the Kyuubi inside of you no you don't Because I killed him and now I am sealed inside of you." Zen said as he waited for Naruto to soak in in his head.

"But wait why would you sacrifice your freedom for me I'm not that special so why?" Naruto asked as Zen looked at him with A sad smile.

"Because." Zen said as he paused for A second and looked at the sky. "I promised your mother that I would that's why." Zen said as Naruto looked shocked.

"You knew my mom?" Naruto asked as he looked at the sky too.

"Yea I knew her. You see Naruto your mom's clan worshiped the dragons for power and greed but you mother only wished for safety for others not herself. I was touched so I became her guardian and watched over her as she helped and protected others." Zen said as he looked at Naruto and Naruto turned and asked.

"If you knew my mom then who was my dad?" Zen looked at Naruto then looked at the sky again.

"Your father was Arashi Kazama the Yondaime Hokage." And at that Naruto collapsed. Three hours later he woke up. "why?" Naruto asked as Zen looked at him "Why what?" Zen asked as Naruto looked at the sky...again. (A/n: they seem to look at the sky a lot as of late) "Why would he seal a very powerful demon in a child let alone his own!?!" Naruto yelled as Zen looked at Naruto with pity. "Because he thought you would be seen as not only as his legacy but a hero as well" Zen said as Naruto was still pissed. "But did he know they wouldn't treat me as a hero but the demon himself. Why would he do this to his own child!?" Naruto yelled as he started to cry a bit. "Why would he do this to me?" Naruto said in a whisper low enough that Zen wouldn't here, but Zen heard it and he got pissed.

"DO YOU THINK IT WAS EASY TO FOR HIM TO SACRIFICE HIS OWN CHILD FOR A VILLAGE HE WAS FUCKING CRYING AS HE SEALED IT INSIDE OF YOU HE WAS **CRYING** NARUTO, CRYING FOR YOU, HIS WIFE, FOR HIMSELF, FOR EVERYONE. SO STOP COMPLAINING AND LIVE YOUR LIFE FOR YOUR MOM AND DAD!!!!" Zen yelled at Naruto looked at him shocked but he remebered what he told Inari_ 'Stop complaning and live your life for your dad.'_ Boy did he feel like a hypocrite right now he was acting like Inari when he first met the kid so he made a silent promise to never act like that again. "I'm sorry Zen I was just mad but no more." Naruto said as Zen smiled and fell into silence until...

"So how did you kill the fuzz ball and how did you get here?" Naruto asked as Zen smirked.

"Well all I did was tear of the half of the seal with his charka in it and the other was his life energy that's all. With the second question was when the Kyuubi attacked kohona while you were born she prayed to me to watch over you and she died. Then when your dad seal the kyuubi away I was also sealed inside so I can kill the bastard. Oh and before you even ask I made sure the fox couldn't try to take over your body. So any questions?" Zen said as Naruto got up and asked the question Zen was waiting for.

"Can you train me Zen?" Naruto asked as he bowed in front of Zen.

Zen smirked and said "Yes let's start now."

* * *

That was the second Chapter Thanks

Ja ne


	3. Chapter 3

Well another chapter is waiting to begen and I don't own naruto got it...got it

Chapter 3 A new look and A short fight

* * *

It's been Three weeks since the official death of the kyuubi and Naruto's training began. As Naruto walks down the street the villagers glared at him with pure hatred while Naruto ignored the stares and thought About the his training and how it will help him.

_Aw crap a flashback_

"What the hell are those?" Naruto asked while Zen handed him two leg bands and tow arm bands the arm bands were white with sky blue flames.

"Look just put the damn things on now" Zen said with a agitated look on his face as Naruto looks at him with the same look.

"Hmp fine" Naruto said as he sat down and puts on the bands on his ankles first and then his wrist.

"There all done" Naruto said as he got back up from the ground. "Now tell me what the hell are these things" Naruto said as Zen smirked and held up three fingers.'three' Zen started to count down in his head.

"Tell me what these are" Naruto said looking pissed.'Two' Zen continued to count down still smirking

"Dammit Zen sensei Tell me" Naruto yelled getting red in the face.'One' Zen thought still smirking.

"That's it" Naruto said as he took one step and fell face first and made a small crater the size of his head.'Bingo' Zen thought as he looked at Naruto's fallen form and smiled.

"That my dear boy is called charka weights you will have those on at all times even in the shower and bed now before I let you out of here I have something to do when you done talking to me 1) get rid of the orange that thing should have a sigh over it that says "kill me please" 2) pick up some new clothes something white and sky blue and put your hair in a pony tail or people will and trust me on this think your a girl (A/n: Me, my cousin, and my older brother had this problem before) and pick up a white mask 3) Get two Katanas with a white hilt and now get atta here" Zen said as he kicked Naruto out of his head.

_End flashback Yes!!!_

"Well time to get some new clothes, and those swords and maybe I should a get pony tail holder due to the weird look I keep getting from these girls and some guys" Naruto said as he shudders as he walks to the clothes store just to be kicked out by some old lady with some scary broom (A/n: ohhhhh scary) .

"Get of here we don't serve demons here" the old lady said as she walked back into the store. Naruto shrugged and henged to the number one prick in my book Uchiha Sasuke and walked back in the store where the old lady who just kicked him out a second ago was kissing his ass.

"May I help you Mr. Uchiha?" The old lady asked as Naruto (who is henged as sasuke) looked at her pissed the fuck off.

"Why did you kick him out ?" Naruto asked knowing the answer he just wanting to asked.

"He's just a demon nothing more" The old lady said coldly while smiling which pissed Naruto off more and he grabbed the old lady by her collar .

"If I see that happen to him again I will make sure this place is burned to the ground do you understand?" Naruto yelled in her face and she nodded fearfully.

"Good now I'll go get him stay here" Naruto said as he left out the door. When he arrived outside he yelled kage bunshin and then he henged back into Naruto as the clone henged into Sasuke and they walked back into the store.Two hours later

Naruto came out the store with his hair in A pony tail, A white T- shirt with a sky blue flame on the right side showing his muscles , white khakis with A sky blue flame on the right leg, white sandals, white fingerless gloves, white pony tail holder (A/n: think ken's hair in street fighter alpha 3 and trunks hair in super saiyan in dbz), A white vest with the kanji "Spirit dragon" on it with sky blue flames on the bottom of the vest, A white mask, And his headband changed to white.

"Well time to get my swords and finish my training" Naruto said as he ran to the weapon shop getting chased by fan-girls along the way. _'I_ _really need to get out of her before they decided to rape me'_ Naruto thought as he jumped on the roof and looked at the girls.

"Sorry ladies I really have to get going. We can continue this later see ya" Naruto said as he jumped from roof to roof only to bump into someone.

"Sorry about tha-" Naruto was cut short as he saw Hinata dressed in a black skin tight short-shirt with her stomach showing and black biker shorts.

"It's all right um what is your name sir?" Hinata asked as Naruto shocked. Just shocked.

"Uh Sorry Hinata. It's Naruto" Naruto said as Hinata turned bright red and started to stutter.

"Uh hi Naruto sorry I didn't notice you" (A/n: I am not writing Hinata stutter ever I just can't do it) Hinata stuttered_'Damn she's hot as hell on no she talking I better listen before she becomes upset'_ Naruto thought as he looked at her. "It's okay I don't think anyone would know who I was right now but I have to go now alright Hinata?" Naruto asked as Hinata nodded and with a "see ya." Naruto was off like A light with Hinata looking after him_.'I wish I could tell you Naruto'_ And with that Hinata was gone. Naruto was finally at the weapon shop picking out his two swords when A girl with A chinese shirt and two buns comes up to the counter. "Hi my name is Tenten may I help you?" Tenten asked as she looked at Naruto with hearts in her eyes while Naruto looks at her and smiles.

"can I have two Katanas with a white hilt and sheath please" Naruto says as Tenten swoons and hands him the blades and he hands her the money

and straps both of his swords on the right side of his back (A/n: Think how Scorpion's swords are on his back) heads toward the door.

"Wait can I have your name please?" Tenten asked As Naruto had his hand on the door knob he Turned his head and smiled.

"Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto" and with that he left as Tenten sat there shocked.'_How did the dead last end up as that greek god I will find out who you are Uzumaki Naruto'_ Tenten thought as she sat at the counter. As Naruto walked out the door he found the last Uchiha waiting for him.

"Who the hell are you" Sasuke asked as Naruto Ignored him and walks past him. "Stop when I'm talking to you" Sasuke said as Naruto stops and stands there.

"Hmp I don't Have to listen to you If I don't want too" Naruto says as he turns around to face the Uchiha prodigy.

"do you know who I am? I'm the last Uchiha you have to listen to me wether you want to or not" Sasuke says as he tensed ready to fight if he had to. Naruto smirks under his mask knowing Sasuke my attack.

"And if I don't?" Naruto says as he stares at the Uchiha.

"Then you will die" Sasuke yells as he charges at Naruto and throws a punch but Naruto dodges it likes it was a snail then Sasuke attacking faster as Naruto dodges them all then he kicks Sasuke in his chest and used his chest as a springboard vaults himself off of Sasuke's chest back on the sidewalk as Sasuke falls and skids on the sidewalk but he gets back and starts using seals. "**Katon: Gōokakyūu no Jutsu,** (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)" Sasuke yells and blows fire from his mouth and aims at Naruto but Naruto just unsheathed his swords and charges at the fireball and destroys the fireball with a slice of his blades and he sheathed his swords.

"Hmp. The great Uchiha huh. What a weakling" and with that he charged at Sasuke and punched him in his stomach knocking him out. "Well that takes care of that get stronger Uchiha and we'll fight again" and Naruto picked up Sasuke and took him home. After taking Sasuke home he went to the hokage monument and sat on his father's head. "We'll ain't this sunset wonderful dad wish you can see it" Naruto said as he watched the sunset on the horizon and soon A full moon came out. "We'll goodnight dad, goodnight Tenten, and goodnight Hinata" Naruto said as he went home.

* * *

Well how do you like that two chapters in one day if you have any question just email ja ne 


	4. Chapter 4

I have decided to make this into a (Naruten friendship) naruhina, nejiten and Kibaino so there

Disclaimer: well if I owned Naruto would I be on Fanfiction...yeah this sites cool and I don't own yu yu hakusho or fatal fury moves I do own some of my jutsu

* * *

Chapter 4 third Exam began spirit dragon vs Piercing Fang 

"Finally" Naruto said as he got dressed (A/n: he dressed like hiei from yu yu hakusho except his clothes are white and sky blue and has both of his swords on his back) and ready for final exams and ran out the door._ 'Man the final exam is today and Anko said it's tougher than the forest of death now that's impossible but I can't help to be excited.'_ Naruto thought as he walked down the street into the park, not noticing a pair of pearl eyes watching him behind a tree.'I_ have to find out more about Naruto then what I already know'_ Hinata thought as she watched Naruto head to the stadium just for him to stop at the park. _'Did he spot me already?'_ Hinata thought as she hid behind a tree. Naruto just stood with his eyes closed until he took a kunai from his pouch and threw it right at the tree where Hinata was hiding at. "Come out I know your there Hinata" Naruto said as Hinata walked from behind the tree shocked how did he know where she was?

"How did you know where I was?" Hinata asked as Naruto stood there looking at her with a smile on his face

"I simply saw your hair that's how I found you. So any reason why your spying on me today Hina?" Naruto asked the blushing girl with A smile. Hinata stuttered for a few minutes while Naruto walked off but not before turning his head around winking towards the blushing girl. "Are you coming or do I have to take you to the stadium myself?" Naruto asked as Hinata ran up to him and both of them began to walk to the stadium. _'Who the hell is that?'_ Kiba thought as he saw Naruto and Hinata walk inside the stadium. As soon as everything went quiet the third hokage walked out in front of the genins. "Welcome ninja of kohona to the preliminaries of the chuunin exams now the first match will begin now" and with that random names on the computer screen began to slow down to revel (A/n: these matches are boring so time to skip to Naruto and Kiba)

Naruto "rei ryūu" Uzumaki (A/n: "rei ryūu" means spirit dragon in japanese)

vs

Kiba "Tsūuga" Inuzuka

"What luck huh Akamaru. We get to face the dead last this will be easy huh boy?" Kiba asked Akamaru who "barked." To his master. The Inuzuka fighting duo walked down to the arena to see Naruto with his arms crossed and his eyes closed with his back turned from Kiba. "What a second. That's not Naruto, This is the guy who beat Sasuke down yesterday" Kiba said as everyone gasped. No one knew Naruto was the one who beat Sasuke. "I'm sorry Kiba this is Naruto and if you don't begin you will be forfeited" Gekko says as he raises his right arm. " Kiba vs Naruto hajime!!" Gekko yelled and vanished in A swirl of leaves, leaving Naruto and Kiba in the arena facing each other._ 'After I beat the dead last maybe Hinata will drop him and come with me'_ Kiba thought as he stared at Naruto. '_The sad part is, Kiba won't stand a chance against me'_ Naruto thought as he stared at Kiba with pity in his eyes. "Oy Kiba" Naruto called out at Kiba, " I'll go easy on ya' in fact I'll take of my swords so I won't kill ya" Naruto said as he unbuckled his sword holders and threw them to the side. "Now let's start" Naruto said as Kiba was shaking in rage '_How dare he that arrogant little fool'_(A/n: I'm trying so hard not to make Kiba cussright now) "GRRRR. I DON'T NEED YOUR SYMPATHY!!!" Kiba yelled as he charged at Naruto trying (and I mean trying) to claw his face off but he ripped Naruto's shirt instead. "Dammit Kiba I just got this yesterday" Naruto said as he took of his clock/shirt too revel his white tank top.

"Well I was going to give you a chance to fight me fairly but now you'll have to deal with the twin dragon swords" Naruto said as he unsheathed Both of his swords to see two sky blue rising dragons on each sword. _'Time to finish this quickly before I kill him'_ Naruto thought as he charges Kiba. " oh yeah take this **Shikyaku no Jutsu**, (Four Legs Technique)" Kiba yells as he gets on all four while chakra is pouring out of him and he charges at Naruto. As they charged each other, Kiba slices Naruto's chest with his claws as Naruto slices Kiba's chest with his swords then he follows by kicking Kiba in his chest and force kicks him into a wall.

"That was lucky" Naruto said as he stabs his swords into the ground. 'Man he got me good. I have to give you props Kiba you did better than Sasuke did when I fought him' "Kiba!!!" Naruto yelled as he got back up. "You good...but I'm better!!!" Naruto yelled as he ran towards Kiba with sky blue charka over his hand. 'Your good Naruto real good looks like I'll have to bust this out' Kiba thought as he got back up and charged towards Naruto with charka covering his hands/claws. "Naruto!!!" Kiba yelled as Naruto got closer. "I never thought I'd have to use this move against you but now I want to finish this up now!!!" Kiba yelled as they got closer to each other. "This is the end for you" Naruto and Kiba said in perfect harmony.

"BURNING CLAW "

"SPIRIT KNUCKLE"

Both attacks hit there targets, Kiba's burning claw hit Naruto's chest as Naruto's Spirit knuckle hit Kiba's face. They flew back and fell on the ground, Kiba by Akamaru and Naruto by his swords. Both Naruto and Kiba are on the back breathing hard and struggling to get up and finish the match. "Kiba let's finish this now" Naruto said as he got up using his swords to help him out. "You right Naruto let's finish this up" Kiba said as Akamaru helped him up. '_Man this fight is getting good'_ both Naruto and Kiba thought at the same time. _'Maybe underestimating him was bad really bad...maybe we can become friends after this. Well I'll talk later when this is over'_ Naruto and Kiba thought at the same time while Kiba was feed Akamaru a red soldier pill and Naruto got ready to attack. "Well this was fun Naruto but this has to end now" Kiba said as he did A few hand seals.

"**Jūujin Bunshin no Jutsu**, (Beast Human Clone Technique)" Kiba yelled getting back in his Shikyaku no Jutsu stance Akamaru jumps on his back and transformed into Kiba. " **Gatsūuga**, (Double Piercing Fang)" Kiba yelled as Akamaru jumped of his back started to spin rapidly until he became a tornado and Kiba followed Akamaru and became a tornado as well.

Naruto watched the attack come to him so he powered his powerful attack and put all of his charka in his most devastating attack Zen had taught him. "It's been fun Kiba but you lose" Naruto said as Kiba came closer to him._ 'It's now or never'_ Naruto thought "Spirit Buster Dragon!!!!" Naruto yelled as all of his Charka enhanced attack went head to head with Kiba's Gatsūuga. The tornado stopped and Kiba along with Akamaru were out cold as Naruto fell on his knees holding his right hand. "Call the match now he's not getting back up for a week" Naruto said as was almost out cold. "Fine shousa (sp?) Uzumaki Naruto" Gekko said as Naruto looked at Kiba. _'You did good Kiba. Real good_' and with that last thought Naruto passed out.

* * *

So how do you like it if you have any question just email 

ja ne


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 New enemies and Secrets revealed

* * *

Four hours After the Battle that shocked the rookie nine, Naruto and Kiba were talking in the hospital until platinum-blond haired girl walks in mad as hell. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU TWO THINKING !?!" The blond yelled as Naruto and Kiba were holding each other and shaking. "I'm sorry Ino It was for the–" Naruto didn't have the chance to finish because Ino sent him to the floor with a bone shattering punch to the face having him curse in pain. As Kiba saw this he was shaking harder when Ino came at him shielding his face .

"No. Not the face" Kiba said as Ino was looking at him and but his hands down and but her hands on his face and kissed him on the lips. Naruto looked over the bed sensing the killing intent gone and started to crack up laughing at Kiba beet red face as Ino was still kissing him.

"I'm glad you're okay Kiba well I hope we can continue this soon. later pup " Ino says as she walked out the room leaving a blushing Kiba and a laughing Naruto ."Oh man that was funny" Naruto said as he wipes away his tears still laughing until Kiba threw a pillow at Naruto's face. "Well at least I got a kiss" Kiba said as Naruto started fuming.

A few minutes and a few curses later, few nurses and a wounded, knocked out Hinata came in. "What the hell happened to Hinata!?!" Naruto and Kiba yelled as the nurses sat Hinata on a bed next to Naruto. "Neji Hyuuga Tried to kill Hinata. Luckily Gai Maito came and stopped him before he did" one of the nurses said as Naruto's chakra spiked dangerously high it started to show. Kiba noticed this and tried to calm his friend down.

"Naruto calm down" Kiba said as Naruto's charka went even higher and looked at Kiba with sky blue eyes and two silver circles spinning inside of them.

"Calm down? Calm DOWN!!!!" Naruto yelled as his bed cracked. "THAT SON OF A BITCH TRIED TO KILL HINATA AND YOUR TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN!!!!" Naruto yelled as his hair turned into silver spikes while Kiba looking scared as hell as when he saw Naruto's eyes and hair changed. "If I ever see him when I get out of here. HE'S A DEAD MAN!!!" Naruto said as Kiba looked mad.

"DAMMIT NARUTO HOW WOULD HINATA FEEL IF YOU WENT FLAT OUT AND KILLED HER COUSIN!?!" Kiba yelled as Naruto eyes went wide and then closed them. "she would be crushed" Naruto said as he turned back to normal. "your right Kiba and I'm sorry for getting mad like that, it's just I never had any family and her own flesh and blood tried to kill her" Naruto said as her looked at Hinata and touched her cheek. "I swear on my life Hinata no matter what pain I'm in I will make Neji pay for this" Naruto said as silent tears went across his face. "Rest well Hinata" Naruto said as he looked down at the sleeping girl's face.

"Nar-u-to" Hinata mumbles in her sleep. Naruto smiles and kisses her on her forehead. "Kiba when do you think we can go?" Naruto asks Kiba as he looks at Hinata. "In about a hour or so way?" Kiba asks as Naruto turns around with a grin.

"Because where going to train" Naruto said as Kiba started to grin along with Naruto. Two hours later Naruto and Kiba left the hospital to team seven's training ground. "Well Kiba. Were going all-out this time so no holding back" Naruto said as he looked at Kiba. "Well then lets go **Shikyaku no Jutsu**, (Four Legs Technique)" Kiba said as he got his four legs stance as Naruto bent both of his arms and put them on the sides of his face. (A/n: think of Goten's stance in Dbz Budokai 3) "Are you ready" Kiba says as he charges at Naruto. As he watches Kiba charge at him, Naruto just stands there smirking until he sees Kiba's claws coming from the corner of his eye. _'Akamaru'_ Naruto thought as he jumped in the air leaving Akamaru and Kiba to hit each other until "Akamaru" disappears in a "poof". _'A bushin. That sneaky basterd'_ Naruto thought as Kiba jumped in the air and kicked Naruto in the head just for him to vanish in a bright light. Kiba lands back on the ground looking aroundfor Naruto.

_'What the hell was that?'_ Kiba thought as Naruto appeared and punched him in the face then adds to the attack by uppercutting him in then kicks him into the air. "It's over" Naruto says as he kicks Kiba in the air over and over until he axe kicks him down. "SPIRIT ROCKET!!!" Naruto yells as his sky blue chakra started to cover his whole body. After a few seconds he comes flying from the air with his right and left arms away from his body and over his head aiming at the falling Kiba. As Kiba falls to the ground fast he sees Naruto's body covered head to toe in sky blue chakra. _'Well I have no choice but to use this. I hope Naruto will still be my friend after this' _Kiba thought as crimson chakra covered his body all over as he falls to the ground on his feet.

_'_What in the hell was that? His body is covered in crimson chakra I'll have to talk to him when this is over" Naruto thought as his chakra increased tenfoldwhile he was falling from the sky to Kiba. "Time to end this" Kiba said as he saw Naruto Coming at him in high speed. "Take this. FINAL BURST!!!!" Kiba yells as all of his crimson chakra just increased tenfold and flew in the sky making a small crater on the ground as he flew. Naruto saw this and increased the speed as Kiba put both arms over his head and increased his speed as well and they met in the middle of the sky making a huge shockwave and creating a huge chakra ball with crimson and sky blue chakra in it making lighting travel around the ball.

Naruto thought as his chakra increased tenfoldwhile he was falling from the sky to Kiba. "Time to end this" Kiba said as he saw Naruto Coming at him in high speed. "Take this. FINAL BURST!!!!" Kiba yells as all of his crimson chakra just increased tenfold and flew in the sky making a small crater on the ground as he flew. Naruto saw this and increased the speed as Kiba put both arms over his head and increased his speed as well and they met in the middle of the sky making a huge shockwave and creating a huge chakra ball with crimson and sky blue chakra in it making lighting travel around the ball. __

Inuzuka compound

Tsume Inuzuka the mother of Kiba and Hana Inuzuka walks into the kitchen and looks out the window and sees the crimson and sky blue chakra ball and rushes out the house along with Kuromaru. "Please let Kiba be ok" Tsume says as she runs at the ball.__

Hokage tower

As the Hokage sits at his desk and does paperwork, three Anbu black ops walks in the room. "Sir there is a huge chakra ball hovering above training ground seven" The hawk mask Anbu said as the Hokage looks out the window and sees the ball. "Gather all chunin, and jounin now!" The Hokage says as he gets up and walks out the door.

__

Team seven training grounds: Inside the ball

Inside the huge chakra ball Naruto and Kiba floats around and looks at each other. "Where in the hell are we?" Kiba asks as Naruto looks behind Kiba and pales. "What!?!" Kiba yells as he turns and pales as well. Looking at them is Zen and the eight tailed wolf Fang smiling at them. "Hello twerps" Fang says as Kiba shakes his head. "What the hell are you doing out here!?!" Kiba yells as Naruto just looks at Zen with a smile "Uh Kiba what is the eight tails doing here?" Naruto asks Kiba as he puts his head down. "Well Naruto let me explain" Fain says as he sits down and looks at Naruto strait in the eyes. "Well the Inuzukas have all ways worshiped the Inu and once every ten years they must have a dog demon from my pack and seal it in a child. Two days before Kiba was born, all of my pack and my family was destroyed by the Kyuubi and I was heavily wound so when he was born I quickly sealed myself in him so I would live to avenge my pack and my family" Fang says as he looks at Kiba with pride.

"And when I met Kiba sure he was scared but now I look at him as my own son" Fang said as Naruto sniffed and wipes some tears away while Kiba and Zen look at him. "Are you crying?" Zen and Kiba asked as Naruto looks away. "No (sniff) I just got something in my eye" Naruto says as Kiba, Zen, and fang starts to laugh. "So Naruto who is this?" Kiba says as Naruto and Zen sigh. "Zen please tell him" Naruto said as Zen nodded and told Kiba and fang how all of this happened. "So you trained Kiba all jis attacks?" Naruto asks as Fang nodded. "Good so me and Kiba can train with you guys and together so we can get stronger yes!!!" Naruto says as him and Kiba starts to dance until the stopped "Hey!" Naruto and Kiba said as the look at Zen and Fang. "How do we get out of he so we can train !?" Naruto and Kiba yelled as Zen and Fang snapped there fingers and disappear into thin air leaving Naruto and Kiba to fall to the ground. When Naruto and Kiba woke up they were in the hospital again they looked at each other. "DAMMIT. NOT AGAIN!!" Naruto and Kiba yelled as the started to swear up a storm.

* * *

Well there's that if you have any question just email see ya 


	6. Chapter 6

Well the Divine Knight is here and I've been waiting for this chap for sometime now, lets BEGIN!!!

VDK: I don't own this.

Van: if he owned this I would be with Tenten and Temari by now YEAH!!!

VDK: Sorry this is my "Inner Van" so let's get this story started

Van: YEAH!!!!!!!

* * *

Chapter 6 _Naruto vs Neji _

As a whole month went by as Naruto and Kiba (along with the help of Zen, and Fang) became stronger, and faster. Naruto and Kiba have been close to Ino and Hinata as of the beginning of there training. And now the group of four are at the ice cream shop with Naruto buying. A few minutes later Naruto and Kiba come with four ice cream cones "So how you gonna beat Neji tomorrow Naruto?" Kiba asks as he licks his chocolate ice cream cone. "Simple. I'll kick his ass tomorrow, simple as that" Naruto says as he licks his green mint ice cream cone. "But Naruto, your strong but can you defeat Neji" Hinata asks as she took her strawberry ice cream cone from Naruto. Ino has been helping Hinata with her confidence and now even though Hinata is still a little shy and stutters sometimes, she's more out spoken then before she met Ino.

"Yeah Hinata's right if you had a hard time defeating Kiba, how can you beat a Hyuuga genius?" Ino said as she took her vanilla ice cream cone from Kiba and licks. "To be quite honest Kiba was and still one of the toughest fighter's I have ever fought and he's more stronger than Sasuke trust me. So if I can take out Sasuke without breaking a sweat I can take out Neji the same way so see ya" Naruto says as left the ice cream shop as the others went home. Later that night Naruto went home and practiced his summoning jutsu that the old pervert Jiraiya taught him.

__

Aw man I hate flashbacks

"So bored" Naruto says as he walks though the park without his friends on the third day of his training. As he turns the corner he hear's a little giggle coming from the hot spring.

Naruto ran over and looked at the long white haired old man. "So any reason you're looking in the hot spring, pervert" Naruto says as the old man looks at Naruto and goes back and looks in the peep hole again. Naruto is beyond pissed. This old pervert just ignored him and went back to peeping.

"PERVERT!!!!!" Naruto screamed and the following actions happened. The women ran out screaming "where's the pervert" or "well kill that pervert" and such things. As they came out Naruto vanished leaving the poor old pervert to live on of mans worse nightmare...Having fifty women stomp on his nuts. Ten hours and screams of bloody murder later, the old man went on a man hunt for Naruto who was at the moment laughing his ass of in a nearby tree.

"Oh man that was funny, I mean the way he crawl when twenty of them kicked his nuts for like ten minutes HAHAHAHA" Naruto laughed at the one man massacre, not knowing the said man was right behind him and with a kick sent poor, poor, Naruto into the women's hot spring right in some poor woman's... uh...well...cleavage. "PERVERT" the woman screams as she all the other women came and beat the hell out of Naruto so badly, he made the Kyuubi's massacre look like a normal kill. Lucky for Naruto he had healing, so after the one sided fight, Naruto found the old pervert sitting in a tree laughing his ass off. "So why did you kick me in there, you old pervert" Naruto said as the man got angry.

"Look you brat, My name is Jiraiya one of the legendary three sannin"Jiraiya said as Naruto looked at him and closed his eyes. "So your the legendary Gama-sannin huh. Looks like your a pervert to me" Naruto said as he sat next to Jiraiya. "If you so legendary, teach me a jutsu" Naruto said as Jiraiya looked happy. "Fine if you show me a perfect girl for my book" Jiraiya said as Naruto looked at him impressed. " What book did you make Ero-sennin?" Naruto asks as Jiraiya pulls out that all to familiar orange book. "I made the infamous Icha Icha paradise books kid, and it's Jiraiya" Jiraiya said as Naruto looked at him.

_'I should have known'_ Naruto thought as Jiraiya jumped down from the tree and started to walk off. "Well come on kid, find me a girl and I'll teach you a justu a good one too" Jiraiya says as Naruto jumps from the tree. "Fine you want a girl you got it, OIROKE NO JUTSU (SEXY TECHNIQUE)" Naruto yells and transforms into a blond haired girl with two long pigtails and smoke covering her other areas. "Holy smokes. Now that's a woman" Jiraiya says as he takes out his notebook and makes a few notes. "Now can you teach me a justu lord Jiraiya" Naruto says seductively making Jiraiya go up in a nosebleed .

"Yeah kid I'll teach you how to summon toads"

Jiraiya says as he summons a toad with a scroll in it's hand. "Now just bit your thumb and sigh you name in blood" Jiraiya says as Naruto bits his thumb and sighs his name. After the scroll was sighed the toad and the scroll disappears in a "Poof". "Now Naruto. To summon a toad, you must bit you thumb then do seals ya got that?" Jiraiya says as Naruto nods and bits his thumb. " **Kuchiyose no Jutsu**, (Summoning Technique)!!" Naruto says as a huge toad appears. Jiraiya was shocked _'how did the kid summon Gamabunta after learning the jutsu?'_ Jiraiya thought as he saw Naruto on top of Gamabunta.

"JIRAIYA. WHY HAVE YOU SUMMONED ME" Gamabunta said as Naruto looked a little peeved. "Yo!!! I was the one that summoned you" Naruto said as Gamabunta started to laugh shaking the earth a little. "YOUR THE ONE THAT SUMMONED ME, DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH" Gamabunta said as Naruto summoned all of his chakra at once and putting it in his fist. "Look you toad with a weight problem, I was the one that summoned you and if you don't stop questioning my abilities I will do my newest jutsu spirit knuckle: grand breaker on your head and send you back with a damn hole in that egocentric head of yours, do you understand?"

Naruto asks as Gamabunta laughs. "YOU EARNED MY RESPECT UZUMAKI. NO HAS EVER STOOD UP TO ME BEFORE AND THANKS TO THAT YOUR MY NEW SUBORDINATE. WE'LL HAVE TO HAVE SAKE TOGETHER SOMETIME UZUMAKI." Gamabunta says as he disappears with a "Poof". "Wow that was easier than I thought" Naruto says as he walked towards a shocked Jiraiya. "So what now Ero-sennin?" Naruto asks as Jiraiya was still shocked. "Not today Naruto so I'll see ya later" and with that Jiraiya walked off, leaving an angry Uzumaki. "DAMN YOU ERO-SENNIN!!!"

__

Yes flashback end

Today was the day of the finals and the day one will become a chunin. Kiba was waiting for Ino, Hinata, And Naruto as he snacked on a pop-tart. A few minutes later, Hinata and Ino walked up to Kiba and looked around.

"Where is Naruto Kiba?" Hinata asked as Kiba shrugged and started to walk to the stadium until he stopped. "Maybe he'll meet us there" Kiba says as the girls walk next to him.

__

Stadium

As the three man group walked into the stadium there was still no sign of there friend and second leader of the team. "Man where the hell is he?" Ino says as she takes a seat. "Your right Ino where is he?" Hinata says as she takes a seat next to Ino. "Well he'll come no worries" Kiba says as he sat on th other side of Ino. "Well look down there, It's the biggest asshole in the world other than Uchiha" Kiba says as Neji walks down to the stadium receiving applause. "Naruto where are you" Hinata whispers as she looks down at Neji just waiting. "If Uzumaki does not come in five seconds he will be disqualified in 5, 4, 3, 2,–" Genma didn't have a chance to finish because a sky blue dragon flew from the air to the ground spreading the sky blue flame on the ground.(A/n: think of the song Slow Chemical. If you can't go to my profile)

As the flame grew, they can all see a Naruto with a white coat with sky blue flames at the bottom (like the yondaime's coat) with the kanji "Spirit dragon" on the back, with a white shirt with a sky blue flame on the side, white khakis with A sky blue flame on the right leg, white sandals, white fingerless gloves. As Naruto walks into the light blue flame, Hinata got worried but stopped as the fore rose from the ground and wrapped around Naruto and vanished. "I'm here" Naruto says as he walks towards the middle of the arena. "Now that your he Uzumaki, now let the second round of the chunin exams begin. With Naruto vs Neji, Hajime" Genma says as he vanishes in a swirl of leaves. And as soon as Genma vanishes, Naruto ran towards Neji and punched Neji in his stomach and started in a melee of punches and kicks and kicks Neji in the air.

"Rei bushin no jutsu (spirit clone Technique)!!" Naruto yells as ten shining orbs flew from his body and each changed into Naruto and all of them jumps in the air and one by one each kicks Neji higher in the air and all of them turns back into ten shining orbs and flew back into Naruto. As the orbs flew into Naruto, Neji lands on his back...hard I mean knocking the breath out of you hard. "Hey!! Neji hurry up and get up, so I can kick ya ass some more" Naruto says as he walks towards Neji.

"That fool he left himself wide open" Ino said as Kiba smirked. "Just wait and see Ino" Kiba said as Naruto keep walking to Neji. As Naruto walked towards him, Neji got up and started to rapidly spin his body. "KAITEN" Neji says as a orb of chakra appeared and hit Naruto and made him fly a few feet away from Neji. "Heh. It seems to me, that sad excuse for an attack was an attempt to hurt me." Naruto said as he gathered his chakra into his right hand. "Well, now it's time to show you my new attack" Naruto says as his hand starts to spark with lighting. "Well here it goes. SPIRIT POWER WAVE!!!" Naruto screams as he punches the ground and a wave of sky blue chakra, rose from the ground and flew at Neji. "KAITEN" Neji says as he started to spin. the wave of chakra hit the kaiten and sent the spinning Neji to a wall. "That was for Hinata" Naruto says as he looked at her.

_'She's so beautiful I could go kiss her...wait a damn second, did I just say that? Damn her for being so beautiful. Am I falling for her?' _Naruto thought as Neji came out of the rubble. 'I got him now' Neji thought as he got into his Jūuken style. "You're in my field of my Hakke Rokujūuyon Shōo (Gentle Fist Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms)" Neji says as ran up to Naruto. "Two points" Neji says as Naruto dodged the attack. "Four points" Neji says as he attacks Naruto again just to have it dodged again.

"Eight points" Neji says as he gets annoyed as Naruto dodged it. "Just give up Neji you can't beat me" Naruto says as he dodged another attack. "Thirty two points" Neji says as he's getting desperate for Naruto to slip up. "Sixty four points" Neji says as Naruto dodges his last attack. "It's over, SPIRIT KNUCKLE" Naruto says as he hits Neji in his face knocking him out. "That was for me you fool. Go to Hinata and apologize or I will hurt you" Naruto says as he heads to the stands with his hands in his pocket but looks at Neji. _'Maybe I am falling for Hinata'_ Naruto thinks as he joins his friends.

* * *

Well that's that the next chap is _the Invasion of Kohona(pt1) help is on the way: Lee' bloodline ,Kiba power _


	7. Chapter 7

VDK: let's get this started

Van: YEAH!!!!!

VDK and Van: We don't own Naruto NO!!!!!!!!! T.T

Van: Looks like I'm in this story now. look out Temari here I come

_

* * *

__Chapter 7:Invasion of Kohona (pt1) help is on the way: Lee's Bloodline, Kiba's power_

_Village hidden in Emeralds _

As two Teens head towards the front gate, a kid with black eyes, blue spiky hair, a blue vest with a white shirt under it, blue pants, and red shoes with a white strip in the middle, and a blue sword with chains around it, looks back at his friends. "Man. I'm gonna miss this place" the blue haired boy said as he looked back at his city. His city where like pure crystal, from house to there kage tower, pure crystal."Come on Van, hurry up this is the first time were going to Kohona and want to get there before its to late" the girl with yells as Van came up looked at her.

The girl had pink eyes, a pink skirt with shorts under it, a pink tank top with a light pink heart in the middle, two small fans on her red belt, and pink shoes with a white strip. . "come on Van. Let's go" The girl says as She stands next to Van.

"Yeah. Let's go. Rose" Van says as a glowing blue light glows around him and his blue hair turns gold, and his black eyes turns red while light blue lighting traveling around him. "LET'S GO!!! SONIC FLASH" Van says as he grabs Rose And vanishes in a blue light heading towards Kohona. _'Don't worry Naruto, I'm coming cousin.' _Van thought as he ran with his friend.

_Kohona_

As Van runs towards Kohona, a spiky black haired boy with a green vest, dark green t-shirt, chains rapped around his arms and under it white bandages, (A/n: figure it out yet) a chain belt, green pants, A green headband and black shoes sits on the Hokage monument _'Wow. I don't believe this. I have a bloodline and I was the first ever to complete it' _The boy thought as he started thinking of the past month.

_Well it can't be helped. Here's a flashback_

As a wounded Rock Lee lays in bed, the Hokage enters his room and sits next to him in a chair. "Hello Lord Hokage. What brings you here on this youthful day?" Lee asks as the Hokage smiles at him. I've come to tell you about your heritage" the Hokage says as Lee looks at him. "But I thought I had no family" Lee said as he looked down. "It's true you don't have a family, due to the Kaguya (Sp?) and the Yoshimitsu clan war" the Hokage says as Lee looks at him. "So do I have a bloodline?" Lee asks as the Hokage smiled. "Yes and I'm here to unlock it and we may need you in the future" the Hokage says as he looked at Lee.

"All right lord Hokage, let's do this" Lee says as the Hokage starts doing seals. When the last seal was done, the Hokage screamed "Unseal" and touched Lee on his head. When the Hokage touched Lee on his head, the beast tattoo on his left arm started to pulse and turned white. "What's happening to me!?!" Lee screamed as his body started to glow white and started to shine.

When the light died down, his body was very different. His hair was no longer in a bowl cut, but it was now spiking up , in a sort of Gohan style way. (Dragonball Z) His eyes were no longer bug eyed and were now more narrow, his eyebrows were no longer thick and now were nicely thin, his lips were no longer. looked like a beak, but now was your normal type of lips, and he had a medium built on his body. When Lee woke up he saw his changes and look at the Hokage.

The Hokage then tells Lee about how his clan began and about there bloodline. Lee was shocked about how powerful his clan was. Apparently, his bloodline abilities includes Regenerative healing factor, stamina, agility, reflexes, adamantium armor, and weapon creator, and unlimited wind jutsu. "Whoa now that's cool" Lee said as the Hokage smiled. "But why didn't you tell me?" Lee asks as the Hokage looked at him. "Before your parents died, they told me to tell you when your thirteen. They knew they were going to be killed so they asked me to seal your bloodline away and I did" The Hokage said as Lee looks at him and smiles. "Thanks for telling me" Lee said as the Hokage smiles. "Now let's start mastering your bloodline it's real easy to do" the Hokage says as Lee nods. "Yosh. Let's get started"

_End flashback_

"Time to go to the stadium" Lee says as he jumps towards the stadium just to see Naruto take down Neji. "Whoa. Naruto Will make a good battle after the exam" Lee says as Naruto walks towards his friends. "Good job Naruto" Kiba says as he puts Naruto in a headlock. "Yeah that was good Naruto, But can you beat me?" Lee said as he walked down the stairs. As Lee walked down the stairs, Naruto knew it was him so he walked up to look at Lee. "Of course I can Lee, you just don't know it yet" Naruto says as everyone gasps.

"Whoa. That's Lee? Man you changed" Kiba says as he, Ino, and Hinata walks up too Lee and Naruto. When They made it to Naruto and Lee, white feathers started to fall. "Kai" Naruto, Kiba, Lee, Ino, and Hinata said as the feathers flew away from them. "Great. A genjutsu. Something weird is happening here guys" Lee said as he pulled out his glowing green sword(think Zero's sword from Megaman X7).

"It doesn't mat-" Naruto didn't get a chance to finish due to over a thousand sand and sound nin. "Alright screw what I was about to say, let none get out alive" Naruto says as he jumps down with both of his swords out. As Naruto jumped down with his swords out, he slices a sound-nin in half and kicks the other half towards a sand-nin. "AHHHHHHH!!!" The sand-nin screams as Naruto decapitates him and kicks his head towards another sand-nin and kills him. "Guys go outside and kill them all, I'll stay and kill them in here" Naruto says as he kills three more sound-nin. " GO!!!" Naruto yells as they all vanish.

_Outside _

As Naruto fight in the stadium, Kiba slashes though enemies outside the stadium. A elite sound-nin named X(think of cloud from final fantasy) looks and sees a lot of leaf-nins fighting. X smirks and runs to destroys any leaf-nin he sees until he spots Ino. "Hello little girl" X says as he kicks Ino into a building. "INO!!!: Kiba screams as he rushes over to her not noticing five hundred sound-nin fighting. Kiba rushes to save Ino but is stopped by five hundred ninja. "Let me though" Kiba says coldly as he fights his way though the five hundred sound and sand-nin but is stabbed in his stomach by three spears. "I'm not done!!!" Kiba yells as three hundred kunai are embedded in his back as he slashes a sand-nin in the stomach and falls on the ground while killing seven other ninjas going down.

'_Damn I'm gonna die'_ Kiba thought as he saw Ino get picked up by X. "No" Kiba says as he gets back up. "I can't give up" Kiba says as he gets on his left knee. "I won't give up" Kiba screams as he got up and charged back at the group and started to slash his way though the Ninja group. "What is this chakra I'm feeling" X says as he looks at Ino. "But your time is up" X says as he picks up Ino by her neck. "Time to–" X didn't get a chance to finish because Kiba rushed out of the crowd of ninja and kicks X in the face and gets Ino on her feet. "Are you okay Ino?" Kiba asks as Ino looks at his body. She sees Kiba's jacket was gone and she can see blood all over his body, his left arm mangled, a scar on his right cheek, and part of his shirt gone.

"My god Kiba. are you okay?" Ino asks as Kiba looks at her his sight blurred. "I'm okay" Kiba says as he sees X get up with blood on his cheek. "Die you brat" X says as he charges at Kiba with his sword out aiming at Ino. "Ino look out!!!" Kiba yells as he pushes Ino and gets stabbed in his chest. As Kiba spits out blood, X sneers at him. "Hmm. Stupid child, saving her life for yours" X says as Kiba elbows X in his ribs, breaking a few of them as he continues to elbow X until X stumbles backwards, pulling out the sword. When the sword was out, Kiba kicked X in his chest and starts to punch and kick X at speeds Gai would be jealous.

"Die. BURNING CLAW!!!" Kiba yells as his claws turns red and slices X in his chest. Thinking X was dead, Kiba falls on his knees holding his stomach. "Finally it's over" Kiba says as X gets back up and slashes down at Kiba. Sensing danger, Kiba rolls over and kicks X in his face then he turns around and claws X's face. "AHHHHHHH!!! YOU DAMNED DEMON. TIME TO DIE!!!!" X screams as his sword turned purple and slashed down, destroying the buildings around them and if Kiba and Ino didn't jump, they would be dead too. As Kiba and Ino landed, X came charging at them with his sword ready to kill. "Ino. Get out of here" Kiba says solemnly.

Ino looks at him like he's crazy. "Why would I do that?" Ino asks as Kiba looks at her with a sad smile. "Ino, give me a hug" Kiba says as he wraps his right arm around Ino, "Kiba. were in the middle of a war, let's wait till later" Ino says as she started to blush. "Ino. Remember me always and I will always love you" Kiba says as he knocks out Ino. "Goodbye. My love" Kiba says as he sits Ino on the ground. As X grew closer, Kiba charged all of his chakra with one final attack.

"SEE YOU IN HELL X. BURNING RUSH EXPLOSION !!!!!" Kiba yelled as all of his chakra came rushing out of his hands and crashed into X. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" X screamed as he was incinerated with the rest of the sound and sand ninja. Tired and weak he lays next to Ino who is sleeping oblivious to what just happened. _'Ino. My love, live a good long life. Goodbye_ _my love_' Kiba thought as he fell into eternal darkness.

* * *

VDK: man that was a sad ending sniff Review and if you have question e-mail me. 

Next time chapter 8_:Invasion of Kohona (pt2) Lee vs kimimaro, Lee's Bloodline debut _


	8. Chapter 8

VDK: hey all man I now that last part of the last chap was corny but I didn't write the end though. That was my big sister who likes Naruto more than I do but she Typed that mushy, corny scene so get mad at her.

Van: yeah she suckssssssssssss

VDK: yeah she sucks but she's my sister so... I don't own Naruto...Do anybody read these anymore honestly. ENJOY

Van: Yeah!!!

chapter 8_:Invasion of Kohona (pt2) Lee vs kimimaro, Lee's Bloodline debut _

* * *

Lee is running as he tries to find Kiba ever since he couldn't sense him anymore. _'Dammit Kiba. Help me find you'_ Lee thought as a bone like wall blocks his path. "What the hell is this?" Lee asks as a fifteen year old boy walks behind Lee and stabs him though the chest but Lee smiles and disappears, and reappears behind the boy. "Why in the nine levels of hell did you stop me sissy boy. you will die a quick and painful death" Lee says as he pulls out his zero saber (Zero saber...nice)

"and it's obvious that your from the Kaguya clan due to the red dot over your eyes and your hair is grey. And if that's the case, then I want you to meet the last face you'll ever see. Initial gate open" Lee says as green chakra forms around him and his eyes turn into a shining green.

"You fool you can't beat the last of the Kaguya clan" The boy says as he pulls out a sword from his body. "If it wasn't for my clan, yours would have never been created" Lee says as he and Kimimaro start to circle each other. "So you came from the yoshimitsu clan?" Kimimaro asks as Lee nods.

"Yeah I did and your clan is a bunch of traitors and for that you shall die" Lee says as he charges at Kimimaro and kicks him in his face then he follows up and punches him in his face and axe kicks Kimimaro into the ground. Kimimaro gets up, pissed the fuck off, and for the first time in his life, Lee is scared.

"You shall die" Kimimaro says as he runs towards Lee. "And with you, the Yoshimitsu clan will be gone!!!" Kimimaro yells as he slashes Lee in his chest with his bone sword then slashes downwards as Lee jumps in the air. "I will not let that happen. Kohona Senpūu" Lee says as he Kicks Kimimaro in his head and sends him flying. Lee appears behind Kimimaro and wraps his chains around him and holds him .

"This is the end. OMOTE RENGE (frontal lotus)" Lee says as he spins Kimimaro rapidly and sends them crashing into ten building, destroying then instantly and crashing were Kiba lays dying. "Man that was weak" Lee says as he turns around and sees Kiba and Ino on the ground.

"KIBA, INO!" Lee yells and runs towards them. When he got to them, he looked at Kiba knowing he is died and walks towards his friends body. "Kiba" Lee says as he checked his pulse and sighed in relive. "He's still alive, barely" Lee says as he picks up Kiba and puts him under his arm, then he puts Ino on his shoulder.

"That fool" Lee says as he looks back at the rubble. "He's dead now" Lee says as he jumps in the air and landing on a building that wasn't destroyed and put Ino and Kiba down and was about to help Naruto, until Kimimaro shot Bone at him. Lee caught the bone bullet and threw it back but then, Ten thousand bone bullets came flying at Lee.

"Damn now I have to us it" Lee says as green chakra flew covered him and his clothes and appearance started to change. His skin started to turn platinum, his muscles started to grow larger, a dark green baggy pants with two long cloths wraps around his waist (A/n: think of Heihachi's pants from Tekken 3), chains wrapped around his arms, a dark green headband, his Zero saber on his waist, and a dark green spear on his back.

Lee takes the spear off of his back and starts to spin it. The bone bullets hit the spear as it spins, destroying the bullets on impact. As the bullet's stop, Lee jumps from the building and attacks Kimimaro with the spear. Lee hit Kimimaro in his head with the spear then sweeps him of his feet and slams the spear in Kimimaro's chest, then Lee flips into the air and puts his palm out. "Here's something to remember me by in hell, WIND BLITZ!" Lee yells as a wave of wind shoots from Lee's hand and crashed into Kimimaro's body (A/n: like supreme kai's shockwave in DBZ Budokai 3 except larger and stronger), destroying the street with his devastating attack. Lee smirks and lands back on the building where Kiba and Ino were still sleep or in Kiba's case, trying to stay live.

Lee puts his spear on his back and walked to Ino and Kiba until Kimimaro jumped up and hit Lee in his jaw then followed up by taking out his spine and wraps it around Lee and smirks. "Is this the best te Yoshimitsu clan heir has? So pitiful" Kimimaro says as Lee smirks and kicks Kimimaro in his face then Lee destroys the chains and kicks Kimimaro again and again in his face then he kicks him in the air.

"IT"S OVER!!!" Lee yells as he shoots a chain and it snags Kimimaro in his leg and Lee starts to swing him around. Lee unhooks Kimimaro and throws him into a building and Lee punches Kimimaro inside the building with each punch he gives him. Lee grabs Kimimaro's head and slams him in the ground, making the building crumble beneath Lee's power.

As the building crumbled, Lee and Kimimaro swords met in the middle of the crumbling building with a shockwave and with a flurry of sword strikes, they spilt up and met again this time Lee won and punched Kimimaro into another building and charged at him.

"Bye. WIND BULLET!" Lee says as his right hand was cocked back and turned green and he punched Kimimaro though three buildings before stopping. _'Damn I can only do one more wind blitz before I lose my chakra and turn back to normal. And if I do turn back to normal before I kill fruity boy, I will be screwed royally'_ Lee thought as he saw Kimimaro come out of the Rubble.

" Time to die fruity boy!!" Lee yells as he charged at Kimimaro. Kimimaro was praying in his head for some kind of miracle right now but it went unheard due to Lee stopping in front of him and smiled (A/n: ya know that smile kid Buu made before he was about to kill Vegeta... Yeah that smile). "Bye-bye. WIND BLITZ!!" Lee screams as Kimimaro felt like a hurricane struck him two million times as he screamed and flew away. "Damn that it" Lee says as he dropped to his knees and he transformed back to normal. "I wonder. Did I kill him? Oh well time to g–" Lee didn't get a chance to finish due to a million bone came from the ground as he jumped in the air. _'Damn that was–'_ Lee couldn't finish that thought because Kimimaro punched Lee dead in his face and Lee flew and flipped though the air and landed on the ground and sighed.

" Initial gate open" Lee says as his eyes turned a shining green. "Energy gate open" Lee says as his hair turned forest green. "Time to fight Meta form" Lee says as he transformed again this time his skin was gold and so was the chains on his arm. "Whoa" Lee said except his voice was deeper. "This rocks. Looks like you'll die after all sound-nin" Lee says coldly as he runs at Kimimaro and punches him in his jaw leaving Kimimaro stunned as Lee attacked him with a flurry of punches and kicks._ 'How could this be? I'm in my cursed form and yet I'm losing...badly' _Kimimaro thought as he jumped from Lee's attack and started to run away. "Damn. Oh well he's gone for now. Ahhh so tired" Lee says as he transforms back to normal and falls asleep.

* * *

Naruto: Damn time to finish this

Gaara: I will feed you blood to the sand

Van: Naruto hang on I'm coming

Orochimaru: Time to die Naruto

Naruto: Next time on_ Naruto the spirit dragon:Invasion of Kohona (pt3): help arrives Naruto and Van vs Gaara and Orochimaru battle royal _

Wow. well that's done for now time to sleep but f you have question e-mail

see ya


	9. Chapter 9

VDK: well welcome back to the story of the century and I would like to thank everyone who read, reviewed, favorite, or alert on this story now are you ready to start? Van get ready because your in this battle now kid

Van: finally Time to beat snake ass yeah!!!!!!

VDK: I don't own Naruto but I own this plot and Van

Van: that doesn't sound right

VDK: yeah, your right. This chap is dedicated to Rasenganfin and Emron the dragon king and everyone who read this story and everything else (not good at thank you and stuff) so THANKS AND LET'S GET STARTED!!!!

* * *

Chapter 9:_Invasion of Kohona (pt3): help arrives Naruto and Van vs Gaara and Orochimaru battle royal _

"Damn the Uchiha, thinking he could beat him" Naruto says as he follows Pakkun and Sakura in the search of Sasuke and Gaara. " Idiot. Sasuke can beat him hands down so you should worry about that sand boy" Sakura says as Naruto sighs at her stupidity.

'_That fool won't even lay a finger on Gaara. After the way he beat Lee down while he used his speed, Sasuke will die by the time we get there' _Naruto thought as his three man team found Sasuke on the ground with black marks on his body. "Dope. What are you doing here?" Sasuke asks as Naruto looks at him pissed. "You basterd, What the hell did you think you could beat him or something?" Naruto says as he smirks at Gaara.

"You think you can beat me?" Gaara says as sand starts to cover part the right side of his body. "Yeah I know I can beat you" Naruto says as he pulls out his twin dragon swords. "Sakura" Naruto says as Sakura turns to him. "Get Sasuke and get out of here. I don't him to use you guys as leverage" Naruto says as Sakura grabs the prick and runs off, Leaving Naruto and Gaara.

Naruto puts some chakra in his swords and smirks as Gaara stares as the two swords transformed into two huge blades with two white dragons circling each other on each blade. "Get ready to lose Gaara. Kage bushin no jutsu (Shadow clone technique)" Naruto says as one thousand clones appear on the trees.

" Finish him!!!" Naruto screams as all of his clones charge at Gaara. "Take this!!! Rei Ko Hado no justu (Spirit Light Wave technique )!!!" Naruto's clone screams as they slashed there blades down, creating a white wave of chakra, and hits Gaara until there's a bright white light shining inside the forest. When the light dies down, Naruto is the only one there shielding his eyes. "Whoa" Naruto says as he sheaths his swords on his back, oblivious to Gaara forming out of sand behind him. "Suna shuriken" Gaara says as he shoots out sand from his right arm and hits Naruto dead in his back, making him fly threw a few trees and destroy them as well. "Well that hurt" Naruto says as he gets up. "time to get serious" Naruto says as his chakra rent though the roof. Gaara watched in shock as Naruto's hair turned silver.

"Come on" Naruto says as Gaara jumps and hits Naruto in his face. "See ya spirit blast" Naruto says as he explodes, leaving Gaara flying though the air. "SPIRIT DRAGON FIST" Naruto says as he falls from the sky with his right arm with a light blue dragon tattoo cocked back and punches Gaara in his stomach as the dragon on his arm starts to roar, Gaara starts to scream in pain as a light blue shockwave shoots out from Gaara's back and destroys part of the forest. Gaara falls to the ground as Naruto lands on a tree branch, holding his right arm.

"Damn. That attack still wears me out" Naruto says as Gaara get up and starts to hold his head in pain. _'I only have enough chakra to summon and maybe try my new attack'_ Naruto says as he dodges Gaara's suna shuriken attack. _'Man that was too–'_ Naruto didn't get a chance to finish due to getting hit by Gaara's attack and being blown half way though the forest. "What the hell was that?" Naruto says to himself as he painfully gets back on his knee. "That was my great suna shuriken now die. SABUKU KYU" Gaara says as a orb of sand rapped itself around Naruto.

"SABUKU SO – " Gaara didn't get a chance to finish because of a blue flash punching him in the face. " Hey Naruto" Van says as the sand around Naruto falls to the ground. "It's about time you came Van" Naruto says as they high five each other. "So I see you got my letter" Naruto says as Van nods. (A/n: now I know what you thinking "how does Naruto and Van know each other?" Well after Naruto tells the Hokage about everything, the Hokage tells him about Van and where he is and all that, so Naruto sends letter to Van and when he got it vise versa but ain't gonna flashback so there.) "Yeah I did and now I'm here, so any reason fighting the ugly emo over there?" Van asks as Naruto smirks and tells what happened. "Wow" Van says as Naruto tilts his head sensing danger coming.

"MOVE" Naruto says as a purple snake comes out of the trees and tries to eat Naruto and Van as they jump. "What the hell was that thing!?!" Naruto yells as a sand claw came and tried to swipe at Van as he dodge the snake. "No clue, but it looks like are boy is back up" Van says as Gaara transforms into the Shukaku.

"Oh shit" Van and Naruto says as they look at the snake then Gaara. "Naruto. I'll handle the snake, you handle emo boy" Van says as Naruto looks at him. "Yeah. See ya when this is over" Naruto says as he and Van splits up.

_With Van _

We find Van jumps from tree to tree as the snake keeps trying to strike at him. Van jumps off the tree as the snake destroyed it. Van then jumped to meet the snake head on. Van Puts some of his chakra in his right hand, making blue lightning travel around his fist. "Time to die snake. LIGHTNING FIST" Van says as he punches the snake's head, making lightning burn though the snake. The snake fell, but get's back up with blood traveling down it's face. "Still not dead yet, fine. THUNDER FIST" Van says as light purple chakra forms around his fist and slams it into the snake's head, killing it instantly.

"Well that's..the...end...of...that" Van says as he sees one hundred purple snakes head his way. "Damn" Van says as he avoids three of the snake's fangs. _'Damn that was too close' _Van thought as the trees the snakes attacked, melted faster than Lee and Gai running. _'WTF. They can melt too? There's only one person that can summon snakes that can melt other things with there venom, and that's Orochimaru. That fool will die for what he has done to me'_ Van thought as killed two snakes with his Chaos swords. _'Two down, ninety eight to go_' Van thought as he sees Naruto fight the Shukaku controlled Gaara.

_With Naruto _

'_Damn. Gaara forced slept himself and now I'm dealing with Shukaku. Oh this is very fucking great'_ Naruto thought as the Shukaku controlled Gaara shot another air bullet at Naruto and hit him very, very, hard. Naruto screamed as the air bullet slammed into his body and forced him on the ground, in the forest. Naruto's clothes where almost gone. His vest was long gone, leaving his shirt tattered showing half of his chest, his headband gone, leaving a small light blue jewel on his forehead, (A/n: thank you Emron the dragon king for the soul Gem idea) and his pants with scratches and rips on them.

'_Damn that hurt. I was a fool thinking I could beat him in this form' _Naruto thought as he looked up. _'The only way to beat him is to wake him up. And I think I Know how' _Naruto thought as he bit his thumb and started to do seals. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu" Naruto says as he slammed his hand down, summoning Gamabunta. "WHO HAS SUMMONED ME!?!" Gamabunta asks as Naruto sweat dropped and shock his head. _'Does he always do that?'_

"Uh boss, I did" Naruto says as Gamabunta looked at Gaara. "So Shukaku is here. Good thing you summoned my boy or you would have died" the toad boss says as Naruto nods and puts his hands in a cross seal. "Let's start then boss. KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU" Naruto says three hundred Naruto's appeared and jumped up and hovered over Gaara. "FINISH HIM. ALL OF YOU SPIRIT RAIN!!!" Naruto yells as his clone powered up. Using spirit rocket, the Naruto clones started to fly down at Gaara. The Shukaku controlled Gaara Screamed as the attack Naruto did tore though his body, but not hurting Gaara.

Naruto fell to his knees and panted. _'Damn that attack took almost all of my chakra. I need sometime_ _before I can finish this' _Naruto thought as The Shukaku controlled Gaara was almost done healing it's self. _'Van hurry up with those damn snakes. hurry please'_ Naruto thought as the The Shukaku controlled Gaara came near.

_With Van _

'_Twenty down, seventy eight left to go_' Van thought as he stood in front of a tree while the snakes looked for him. _'I have one choice left. To kill all those basterd snakes, I'll have to use It' _Van thought looked all the snakes in there eyes. " Hey snakes" Van says as all the snakes looked at him. "Get ready to die. RAIGAN (Lightning eye)" Van says as his eyes started to change from black to purple eyes with three navy blue lightning shaped tomoe. The snakes started to charge as Van charged his weapon " Rai Ken (lightning Sword)" Van says as a navy blue sword with purple lightning on the sword.

"DIE. Rai Hado no justu ( Lightning Wave technique )!!! " Van yells as he slashes his sword down. A wave of blue light with purple lightning in the wave destroyed the all of the snakes in one wave. Van get's down on one knee, trying to regain some air as his Lightning sword fades away. "Damn that still hurts" Van says as he looks at his arms. Both of his arms are burned a little bit with purple lightning still traveling around his arms. "Well now that I'm done here, I should help Naruto out before he dies" Van says as he runs towards Gamabunta.

_With Naruto _

We find Naruto and the toad boss battling The Shukaku controlled Gaara to a stand still until the beast did another air bullet, but luckily Naruto had the toad boss as the boss jump in the air to avoid the attack. "Boss. I need to get closer" Naruto says as Van jumps on Gamabunta. "Hey Naruto, miss me?" Van asks as Naruto hits him on the head. "Where in the hell were you!?!" Naruto asks/yells at Van while the said kid scratches his neck. "Well I was fighting the snakes that snake man sent" Van says as he gave Naruto the "I-tell-you-later" look and turned to the Shukaku controlled Gaara. "What will you do to that emo monster?" Van asks as Naruto henged Gamabunta into a dragon and charged at Gaara. "Just wait and see" Naruto says as he jumps off of the henged toad boss.

" Now wake the hell up. SPIRIT GRAND KNUCKLE!!!" Naruto yells as he cockies his larger light blue chakra enhanced fist and punches Gaara in his face...hard, waking him up. When Naruto woke up Gaara, Van saw a big purple snake head his way, with someone on top of it's head. "Orochimaru" Van says as Orochimaru was near him and smiled. "Van Heero. It's a pleasure to see you again" Orochimaru says as his arms drooped to the side. "What the hell are you doing here?" Van asks as Orochimaru smirks. "Just taking care of business young Van" Orochimaru says as Van tenses.

"Well I'm glad your here, Cause it's time to die!!!" Van yells as he jumps off Gama and towards Orochimaru. Orochimaru smirks and kicks Van to the ground. Van gets back up with his raigan blazing, and punches Orochimaru in his face then follows up and kicks him in the air and kicks him in his chest, making Orochimaru fall to the ground. Van frowns knowing it was Kawarimi and is proven right, because Orochimaru's body changed into a log.

"Damn" Van says as Orochimaru appears behind him and kicks him in the head, knocking him out instantly. Orochimaru smiles and kicks Van into the forest, his body disappearing from sight as he lands on the ground. Orochimaru watches as Naruto and Gaara fall to the ground.

"Damn. I have no more chakra to kill the brat due to those snakes, Manda, that edo Tensai, and fighting Sarutobi-sensei I'm drained" Orochimaru says as he collapsed on Manda. Kimimaro sees Manda and finds Orochimaru asleep so he picks him up and gets the hell outta there.

_In forest _

"Huh. What happened?" Van says as he wakes up to see Naruto and Gaara fall on his body. "Dammit Naruto, get off" Van said but all Naruto could here was a mumble under him. Naruto sees Van trying to to get him off, so he jumped off and started to apologize but Van shook his head saying it was okay. Gaara is still laying down, scared out of his mind, thinking they where about to kill him when they walked towards him. "No. Stay away" Gaara says as Naruto looks at him with tears in his eyes. "Being alone hurts doesn't it?" Naruto says as he struggles to stay awake. "I know how you feel. Trust me I do But if it wasn't for Iruka and my friends, I would have went insane too" Naruto says as Gaara looks at the clouds like Shikamaru.

"Do you think I could change?" Gaara asks Naruto as Van looks at them sad as well. "Yeah I think you can" Naruto says as he helps Gaara up and pats him on the back. "I know you can" Naruto says as Van walks up to them and pats Gaara on the back. "Me too" Van says as they smiled at him. Temari and Kankuro come a few minutes later, threatening to kill them, until Gaara walks towards them and says no. Temari and Kankuro looks confused but flows with it and leaves. On the way out of the destroyed village, Gaara looks at his two siblings and gives a small smile.

"Thank you. For being there" Gaara says as he brother and sister looks shocked. They once never heard him say thank you to them, but they come to the village, he fights two people, and come out of that battle a changed man. Temari smiles and thinks of Van and Naruto. _'Thank you. Both of you for bringing my brother back' _Temari thinks as she starts to cry with out her brothers noticing. Back in the forest, Naruto and Van limp out of the forest to meet Sasuke and Sakura.

Well that was the ninth chap and I was happy writing it too. If you have any question just e-mail till next time see ya.

* * *

Kiba: Man that was hard

Van: yeah it was

Lee: Wait. Who are they

Naruto: don't know, but there after us

Naruto: Next time on _Naruto the spirit dragon: Itachi and Kisame vs Kohona's Four _


	10. sorry

Notes

VDK: well guys I have my bro type this up due to my broken arms so I won't be updating for the next two weeks so let me tell you guys...THIS STORY IS FAR FROM OVER SEE YA


	11. Chapter 11

VDK: Hey everyone. Sorry it took so long, the idiot doctors had me wait A little while longer to take of these damn casts but I'm back. Ya know, I noticed some of my readers don't leave a review, so please leave one and to those who reads this story, don't get mad do to the wait 'Kay?

Temari: Van the Divine Knight of Kohona does not own Naruto but Van owns me blushes

Van: and Temari owns me blushes. SO LET'S GET STARTED!!!!

_

* * *

__Itachi and Kisame vs Kohona's Four _

Three weeks after the fated battle (A/n: I sound like Neji) and the Hokage's funeral, Naruto and Neji made amens and Naruto welcomed him and Tenten into the group along with Van and Rose to into his group after telling his past.

_Flashback_

"Hey Van?" Naruto asks as The others look at him. Van turns around and looks Naruto in the eye. _'Oh man I can guess where this is going' _Van thought as he says, "Yeah Naruto?" Naruto hesitates for A moment and asked his question. "Where were you all these years? I know were the last of our clan but, why didn't come here sooner?" Van looks at Naruto and sighs. He know this was gonna come soon so he might as well face this head on. "sighs Fine if you guys want to know too, then meet me on the Monument" Van says as he shushin'd away.

_Hokage Monument_

Naruto and the gang walked on the third's head to see Van sitting there waiting for the group of eight to come. When the eight finally came, Van told them to sit down like how a teacher tells the preschoolers to sit before story time. Van looks at his friends and sighs (he does that a lot later huh). "Are you guys sure you want to here this?" Van asks the group as they nod. " Well when me and my sister was five years old, Orochimaru and some men attacked our clan, and killed the rest of our clan off. A few hours later, Orochimaru found us in the clan's basement and kidnaped us and took us to the now sound village" Van says as the others looks at him and Rose. "You and Rose were kidnaped?" Hinata stutters as Rose decided to answer for Van.

"No. Even though me and Van are brother and sister, were not blood related" Rose says as Van mouthed A 'Thank you' to Rose and when he was about to continue, Kiba interrupted. "Then, who is you're sister?" Kiba asks as Van looks at the sky. "Her name was Kin Tsuchi but she long gone and it's all my fault" Van says sadly as Naruto looks shocked_ 'He doesn't know she was in the chunin exams?'_ Everyone thought as Van was still looking sadly at the sky. "So what happened next Van?" Neji asked. Van looked at everyone bracing himself for the next few minutes.

"We were there for three weeks and when they were done beating us, I was always thought we were going to die but Kin started to sing our mom's lullaby and held me until I fell asleep. Three weeks after we was brought there, Orochimaru knocked us out and did sick experiments to me and Kin to try and copy the Sharingan. That how I got the Raigan" Van says as he activated the Raigan. Everyone was shocked. Orochimaru was A very sick basterd indeed.

"His experiments went on for three years and we were never safe there. We tried to escape many times but that only ended in a ten hour beating session" Van continued ignoring Hinata's covered up sob. "When Kin woke me up from our last beating, Imagine my surprise when I opened both of my eyes and saw them navy blue with one lighting shaped tomoe in each of them. Kin told me to keep it a secret so when we try to get away from the place, I could kill the guard with it. So A three years went by and I kept the Raigan a secret. But one day,

Orochimaru found out about my Raigan and how protecting I was over Kin since she was my big sister but I was the stronger of the two, He chained me too a wall and made me watch Kin get raped by two other ninja. It tore me up inside to watch this and then A voice in my head said to me 'kill them all and I'll give you chakra to do so' I was so angry because before I blacked out, I saw light purple chakra around me. When I woke up, I found the two rapist dead and saw Kin. But when she looked at me, she was so scared and broken that I Hugged her and told her 'It will be okay because I will always protect you' and hugged her until she fell asleep. Two weeks later a sound nin came and took me away from Kin and when I left I heard Kin scream right before he knocked me out.

When the sound nin threw me back in the cell ten hours later, I saw Kin was curled into a ball, naked and bleeding. By this time I was plotting an escape either to get both of us out or just her. Three days past and I and we were getting ready for our escape, so when it came time for our daily beating, I kicked the sound nin in the balls, grabbed Kin and got the hell outta there. We were almost out until one of Orochimaru's lapdog came and attacked us. I managed to grab his own kunai and stabbed him in his neck and ran with Kin.

We ran until we were outside, where Orochimaru and his gang were waiting. When we saw him, I told Kin to get the hell outta but she stayed and we were beaten half to death until I heard Kin say 'Let him go and I'll serve you until the day I die' Orochimaru seemed to except this and stabbed me ten times with his sword, and threw me into a river, but not before I heard Kin scream and then I blacked out"

Van said. The others were petrified, not only did Orochimaru let two sound nin rape a eight year old girl but beat them everyday afterwards. Kiba, Naruto, Lee, and Neji balled their fist in anger until they bleed, and all the girls (including Rose because he never told her the rest of the story) were crying there eyes out. Van looked at his friends and wished he never told them at all until Naruto walked over and put his hand on Van's shoulder. "I swear on my life, we will get that son of a bitch Van, I swear. It is a promise of a life time " Naruto said. Van looked at his friends and smiled. He knew Naruto would keep his word.

_End Flashback_

The group of nine were hanging out at the dumpling shop laughing at Kiba joke, until two men in Black cloaks with red clouds wearing straw hats walked in the shop. One of the men was tall and had a large sword on his back, and the second man was kinda short and had a katana on his waist. Immediately right after the men entered the shop, Naruto and Kiba danger senses went off.

"Neji" Naruto whispered to Neji. Neji looked at Naruto. "Yeah?" Neji asks as Naruto shifted his eyes behind him, Neji looked behind Naruto and saw the two men drinking some tea. "So?" Neji whispered as Kiba looks at Neji. "So? These two guys set of my danger radar. Trust me these guys are dangerous" Kiba whispered as Neji nodded.

"Okay so what do you want me to do?" Neji asked. Naruto looked at Neji and said, "Stay with the girls, me, Lee, Kiba, and Van will check this out. If we are not back here in thirty minutes, come look for us okay?" Neji nods and Naruto tells Lee and Van the plan. Ten minutes later Naruto along with Kiba, Lee, and Van left the shop, leaving Neji and the girls there. As the four man group walk out the shop, the two men got up and walked out the shop three minutes later.

_River bank_

As the four man group walked near the river bank, the two men in black jumped in front of them. "Naruto Uzumaki, Van Heero, and Kiba Inuzuka you will have to come with us" The short man says as Naruto looked at him. "Let me cut there legs off" The tall man says as he takes his large sword of his back. "No Kisame they will come with us quietly" the short man said. The tall man now known as Kisame looked at the short man and snorted.

"Come on Itachi, let me cut of a leg" Kisame says as Itachi glares at him. "So your Sasuke's older brother Itachi Uchiha" Naruto says with a smirk. "Van, Lee, Kiba. You guys take shark face. I take on the Uchiha" Naruto says as Itachi looks at him emotionless. "Kisame, looks like will have to take the two containers by force" Itachi says as Kisame smiles sadistically. Itachi starts to take off his hat and drops it to the ground slowly. When the hat dropped on the ground, Kiba and Lee charged at Kisame and tried to drop kick him but Kisame used his sword to block there attacks but didn't expect Van to kick him from the side, flying him into the river. Lee in his Meta form, jumps over the spot Kisame landed and yells "Wind Blitz!!" And the huge shockwave makes the middle river go up like a wall, leaving dry land at the bottom.

As the water goes down like rain, Lee jumps on the ground and looks for Kisame, Kisame comes out of the wall of water and tries to slice Lee from the back. Lee senses Kisame and back flips over Kisame's head and pulls out his zero saber and fights Kisame in A kenjutsu match. After a few minutes Lee starts to tire and Kisame sees this and starts attacking Lee harder until he is on his right knee. Lee trips Kisame and jumps in the air. Kisame jumps in the air as the water starts to fall back into the middle of river bank.

"Kiba I'm A little tired right now, can you take over?" Lee asks as Kiba jumps and Kicks Kisame. Kisame saw the kick and blocked with the samehada and Punches Kiba into the water. Kisame land on the water and and starts to seal. "Those brats are lucky, I never did this to anyone before" Kisame says as he finished his seals. "Now die you stupid brat. **Suiton: Goshokuzame** (Water release: Five eating sharks) "

Kisame says as he puts his hands on the water. Inside the river, Kiba was swimming out until he seesfive sharks heading his way. Kiba starts to panic and swims faster, but the sharks goes even faster. Kiba tries and to evade them but gets hit. "First meal" Kiba hears Kisame says as the second shark swim to him. _'Aw shit'_ Kiba thinks as the second shark hit him.

During Kiba's underwater battle Lee and Van had a problem all there own. The two heroes were fighting twenty Mizu bushins of Kisame and boy was Lee and Van getting the ass kicking of the universe. Van was kicked hard in the stomach by the bushin, sending him flying into another bushin, who was fighting, no more like destroying Lee. As soon as Van hit the bushin, it burst like a water balloon, Leaving Lee relieved. "Finally. sighs Took ya long" Lee says as Van help him up. "Where in the hell is he?" Van asked. Lee looked around and paled.

Van sees Lee pale and turns around and pales too. Behind them were over fifty mizu bushins of Kisame pulling out there samehada. Before the clones even had a chance, the spot they were in exploded, leaving a drained Kiba and a wounded Kisame. "Kiba" Lee and Van yelled in unison. Lee and Van ran towards Kiba and helped him up. "What the hell happened to you?" Van asks as Kiba looks at him. "Lee. Van. Never, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, say sharks in front of me ever again" Kiba says as they continued to fight Kisame.

_Itachi vs Naruto_

As the battle between Three of the Kohona five fights Kisame, the leader of the five steels himself on the inside to fight the third strongest of the Akatsuki which is the traitor and the killer of the Uchiha clan, Itachi Uchiha. "_Looks like I have to make the first move. _Here I come Uchiha" Naruto says as he rushes to Itachi. As Naruto charges, Itachi takes out some shuriken from each sleeve and throws them at him. Naruto jumped and yells "Rei nakkuru (spirit knuckle)" and hits Itachi in his face.

Naruto thought he had him until Itachi changed into a log._'Damn__Kawarimi'_ Naruto thought as Itachi appeared behind Naruto and stabbed him in the chest. Itachi smiled until "Naruto" puffed away. _'Kage bushin?' _Itachi thought has two thousand Naruto's Charged at him. Itachi wasted no time and started slashing left and right, destroying each clone at a fast pace until twenty more clones came flying out of the sky. As soon as Itachi looked up, four clones slide under him and kicked him up.

"U" the two clones said as another two came. "Zu" two more clones kicked Itachi up. "Ma" three more kicked him up. "Ki" two more kicked him up as the real Naruto hovered above him. "Naruto Rendan" Naruto shouted as he kicked Itachi with his heel and Itachi feel to the ground. "**Kage bushin no jutsu** " Naruto shouted as thirty Naruto's appeared. "Finish him. **REI AME **(Spirit rain)!!!" Naruto says as his clones powered up. Using spirit rocket, the Naruto clones started to fly down at Itachi and crashed into him.

"It's time to end this. **Rei Ryu genkotsu **(Spirit dragon fist)" Naruto says as he falls from the sky with his right arm with a light blue dragon tattoo cocked back and punches Itachi in his stomach as the dragon on his arm starts to roar. Itachi starts to glow and Naruto looks. "Oh shi-" Naruto didn't get A chance to finish because Itachi exploded, leaving Naruto fly in the air and into the water. _'Where in the hell is help when you need it?'_ Naruto thought as he jumped out of the water and landed on it.

_Dumpling shop_

"Did any of you here something?" Kakashi asked. Asuma and Kurenai looked at each other and got up. "Yeah we did. It came from the river" Kurenai said. Asuma and Kakashi looked at each other and started to run to the river. Neji looked at the Jonin leaving and ran behind them. Leaving the girls to wonder _'What the hell is going on?'_

_River bank_

"Any luck?" Naruto asks his friends as they lean on each other. Itachi and Kisame walked toward the heroes. All hope looked bleak, until Van got a Idea. "Guys. When I say jump, get the hell away from the water" VAn says as the others nodded. "NOW!!!" Van yelled. Naruto, Lee, and Kiba jumps far away from the water. Itachi looks at the three leave and follows them. Van smirked and his Raigan activated, started to form his Rai Ken on in his right arm. Kisame started to run towards Van and smirked.

"Die you brat" Kisame says as he slams his sword against Van's sword. Van looked at his sword as it started to get weaker. Kisame smiled A sadistic smile and Van sees this, so he fell on his knees and rolled away as Kisame slams his sword on the water, making a huge water wall. Van jumps to his feet and looked at his hand. "Why did my Rai ken get weak?" Van asked himself. Kisame heard this and smirked. "This sword doesn't cut, it shaves" Kisame says as Van got three question marks over his forehead. Kisame sweat dropped and said "It eats others chakra not my own" Kisame says as Van stares at him. "You fell for it" Van says as he sticks his rai ken into the water. Kisame starts to get electrocuted, until he jumps out of the water, and onto dry land where he sees Itachi getting his ass kicked by three genin. After Lee's Kohona Senpuu, Naruto kicks him in the air and Kiba slashes his back. Itachi lands on his back and Kiba smirks. "Time for you guys to see my partner, AKAMARU!!!!"

Kiba yells as he does a few seals and puts his hands on the ground. A few seconds later, A silver tornado flies from the forest and aims for Itachi. Kisame blocks the blow from Akamaru with his sword and flies back. When the tornado stopped, everyone was shocked at what they saw. Before he was a small dog, now he was standing on four legs with razor sharp fur, red eyes, sharp claws, a narrow muzzle, and pointed ears. "Damn" Naruto voiced everyone's thought.

Kisame started Attack again only to dodge Akamaru's Tsuga. Itachi got up only to be hit in the back by Neji. Neji backed flipped and hit Itachi in his stomach "Sorry if I was late" Neji says as he stands next to his wounded teammates. _'Damn they got they assess kicked' _Neji thought as Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai appears from the trees. Kisame started to attack again this time, stopped by Itachi.

"No" Itachi says emotionless. "Kisame let's go now" Itachi says as Kisame puts his sword on his back. "You got luck brats. Next time, you'll be mine" Kisame says as he and Itachi shushin'd away. Kakashi and the others looks at the Kohona five and sighs. "Well. Let's go" Kakashi says as he left, along with the couple. Naruto sits on the ground and starts to laugh, confusing the others.

"What the hell are you laughing for?" Kiba asks as Naruto stops laughing for a second. "Well if you must know, we just took on two S-rank Nuke-nin and lived" Naruto says as the others started to laugh with him. When the others weren't looking, Van coughed up some blood and fell to his knees. _'No. I can't go until Orochimaru is dead'_ Van thought as he collapsed. The others turned around to see there friend on the ground and rushed to help him to the hospital.

* * *

Naruto: Van are you okay?

Kiba: What was up with the blood?

Lee: don't know but we'll find out soon

Neji: I hope Van's okay

Naruto: me too Neji, me too

Naruto: Next time on Naruto the spirit dragon: _The curse of the Raigan, Ero-sennin's training _

* * *

**Please Review!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

Van: Yea THNX for reviewing this story

Temari: Yea but VDK, please hurry I want to kiss dear Van

VDK: fine then let's go. Sorry I've been busy with graduation and my brothers too and I lost track so sorry for those who have been waiting. I don't own Naruto at all so there.

* * *

Chapter 12: _The curse of the Raigan, Naruto vs Hiashi, Ero-sennin's training_

After getting Van to the hospital, Naruto and the others waited outside his door while the doctors looked at the problem. After two hours Naruto and the others went into his room and talked to the doctor about what happened to Van after there battle with the Akatsuki.

After talking to the doctors about the battle, the head doctor Dr. Renton looked grim and sighed. "What's wrong with Van Dr. Renton?" Kiba asks as Dr. Renton looked at the group. "Van's eyes are the problem. You see, Van has a virus very rare and in his bloodline and if he keeps using the Raigan, his life force will drain him and he will die" Dr. Renton says grimly.

"Can anything help him cure this disease?" Naruto asks as Dr. Renton looked at him. "Well, there is one person that can help. But I'm afraid you wont find her in Kohona" the doctor said. Naruto looks at the ground, then looks at the doctor determined. "Who is this lady?" Naruto asked. The doctor looked at him and smiled. He has never seen a group of friends go though great lengths to save there friend. "Her name is Tsunade, the slug sennin"

Naruto and his friends were eating ramen, thinking of A way to find Tsunade until Jiraiya showed his ugly mug to the group. Naruto turned around and looked at Jiraiya and said "Jiraiya. Your A sennin right?" Naruto asks as Jiraiya had the are-you-stupid look on his face and nodded. "Do you know Tsunade?" Kiba asked this time. Jiraiya still had on the stupid face and nodded again.

"Do you know where she is?" Lee asked. Jiraiya looked at them and shook his head. "Maybe. But why are you four interested in her?" Jiraiya asked. The four teens looked at him. "We need her help to save are friend" Neji says as the others nodded.

"Well I am looking for her as the next Hokage" Jiraiya says as the group looks at each other. "Can we go find her?" Lee asks as Jiraiya shakes his head. "Sorry Lee, only Naruto can go. In fact I was looking for him to take him with me" Jiraiya says as Naruto looks at the ground. "Sorry Ero-sennin, If my friends can't go, then neither can I" Naruto says as his friends look at him.

"Naruto go" Kiba says as Naruto looks at him. "You must be crazy Kiba. If you guys can't go, then I can't." Naruto says as Lee looks at him. "Naruto. Think about Van" Lee says as Naruto goes silent. After a few minutes Naruto nods to Jiraiya. "Fine I'll go, but keep an eye for Van 'kay?" Naruto asks as the others nods.

"When do we leave?" Naruto asked. Jiraiya looks at the clock and looks back at Naruto. "Three o clock" Jiraiya said as he walked out. After A few more minutes of talking, the group split up to do there own thing and Naruto went to find Hinata to tell her about his trip.

"Two points " Hiashi says as he strikes Hinata twice. "Four points" Hiashi says as he hits Hinata again making her spit out blood. "Eight points" Hinata's vision starts to fade a little and tries to plead her father to stop, he keeps going. "Sixteen points" Hiashi smirks and he attacks harder. "Thirty two points" Naruto starts to run at Hiashi and Hinata.

"Sixty two poi–" Hiashi didn't get A chance to finish because Naruto blocked Hiashi's hit with his sword. "What in the hell are you doing!?!" Naruto says as he glares at him. "What's it to you demon?" Hiashi asks as Naruto's glare intensifies. "Why are you doing this to her?" Naruto asks as Hiashi's face broke into A frown. "She lost to Neji, and then she loses to her little sister Hanabi. She needs to be punish" Hiashi then smirks.

"Who better to do that than her own dad" Naruto's hair changed into silver spikes and his eyes changed into sky blue and had two silver circles spinning inside of them. Hiashi uses his Byakugan (Evil eyes or white eyes) to see A huge white chakra coming from Naruto and Hiashi Hyuuga, was scared. Naruto saw Hiashi scared and smirked. Naruto then looks Hiashi dead in his eye.

Naruto then started to raise his chakra up higher to make Hiashi scared but failed as Hiashi smirks and starts to laugh in Naruto's face. That was the last straw as Naruto tries to kick Hiashi in his mug but Hiashi blocks the kick and hits Naruto in his chest. Naruto takes the hit to his chest and blocks Hiashi next hit with his sword. Hiashi hits Naruto's sword away and tries to hit Naruto in the arm. Naruto blocks with his sword and hits Hiashi in the neck with his fist. Hiashi stumbles and tries to hit Naruto again, only to get kicked in the neck.

Naruto looked at the man with disgust as Hiashi gets on his knees. "What kind of father are you? Why do you hurt your own daughter like this huh, Hinata told me what you do to her and her sister. You make me sick. You not worthy of being A father"

Naruto said as he walked to Hinata to take her to A hospital and to get her away from A pathetic man of A father, but fails to sees Hiashi get on his feet and charges at Naruto. Naruto turns right around to see A fist in his face and lands on his back and starts to gets up as Hiashi walks towards Hinata and picks her up from the ground and starts to choke her. "Come on demon. You care for my daughter this much then come at me"

"Kage bushin?" Hiashi said. As Hiashi turns around twenty shadow clones jump out from the ground and starts there attack. One Naruto clone kicked Hiashi in his face, sending him in the air. A another clone jumps in the air and kicks Hiashi to the ground but Hiashi saw this and kicked the Naruto clone to the ground but did not expect the real Naruto punch him in the stomach then he cocked his right arm back. "Take this fool. **Rei gurando nakkuru** (Spirit grand knuckle)" Naruto said as he punches Hiashi in his face and leaves Hiashi flying to the ground.

"Time to finish this. **Rei Ryu gurando genkotsu** (spirit dragon grand fist)" Naruto says as he falls and as light blue dragon tattoo shined on Naruto's right arm and punches Hiashi in his stomach, sending both of them to the ground. After Naruto finished his attack and sent Hiashi to the ground, he walked up to Hinata who was still knocked out, picked her up bride style and walked out of the Hyuuga compound, barely intact.

Neji walked into Hinata's garden expecting to see Hinata tending to her flowers, instead he finds the garden in ruins, with Hiashi on the ground. "Lord Hiashi!?!" Neji yelled as he ran over to the fallen clan head. After three minutes, Hiashi wakes up and frowns. Hiashi get up from the ground and starts to walk away. _'Damn the demon brat. I didn't know he was that good_. _well I did hear he fought Itachi Uchiha and lived. I will have to take care of him'_ Hiashi thought as he entered the compound, leaving a confused Neji.

After talking to Hinata in the hospital and telling her about his trip, Naruto and Jiraiya walked to the west gate talking about what happened. When Naruto was done, Jiraiya looked at Naruto with mixed emotion. "Naruto. You fought A council member, he can have you executed or kicked out the village" Naruto looked down in shame while Jiraiya started to laugh. "You did take Hiashi down A peg or two" Naruto looked at Jiraiya and remembered something old man Hokage said about Jiraiya training his dad. "Ero-sennin, old man Sandaime said you taught my dad what was he like?" Naruto asked as Jiraiya looked shocked.

Jiraiya thought as Naruto stared at him. "You father was A great man Naruto. He helped the elderly and saved our village in the great ninja war" Jiraiya started and Naruto listened to every word. He wanted to learn every thing about his dad. Little did they know, Two eyes stared at them. Three hours later Naruto and Jiraiya stopped for the day until Jiraiya spoke "Naruto it's time to learn you to learn your father's greatest move, the **Rasengan**"

* * *

Naruto: It's time to do this

Itachi: Naruto you will come with us or else

Naruto: Sorry you'll have to kill me first

Kisame: Fine then

Naruto: Next time on Naruto the spirit dragon:

* * *

VDK: Finally finished well it's time to go **so you review and I'll update** see ya 


	13. Chapter 13

VDK: Hey everyone today me and my Friend Zeke the shadow knight of the moon will be with me today

ZSK: Yo

VDK: Kakashi much Zeke?

ZSK: Yep

VDK: fine then Zeke. But everyone if you like my story, check out Zeke's story, Naruto the platinum shadow but for now

ZSK and VDK: LET'S GO, NARUTO THE SPIRIT DRAGON

* * *

Chapter 13: 

"When can we get started Ero-sennin?" Naruto asked as Jiraiya stopped and looked at him. "When we get to the next town brat" Jiraiya said as he continued to walk ahead. Naruto looked between pissed and disappointed at his new Sensei and ran to Jiraiya.

"When can I kill the brat?" Kisame whined as Itachi looked at him with his dead, cold eyes. "We don't" Itachi said as he jumped away. Kisame pouted for a few minutes until Itachi threatened him with a Amaterasu in the ass. Needless to say, Kisame run up to Itachi with speed that would make Gai jealous. Itachi and Kisame watched as Naruto and Jiraiya walked forward and followed after them.

"Finally" Naruto said as he walked into the village. Jiraiya looked at Naruto and laughed as Naruto ran to the nearest bathroom. After a few minutes, Naruto came out the bathroom with a smile on his face as Jiraiya looked at him. "Alright. First things first, hand me you wallet" Jiraiya said as Naruto looked at him. "I forgot it" Naruto said as Jiraiya looked down. "Alright" Jiraiya said as he walked away. Naruto smirked and took out his dragon wallet.

"I'm so glad he believed that" Naruto said as he went to find some food. A few hours later, Naruto was looking for Jiraiya until he heard a perverted giggle. Naruto looked around until he found Jiraiya with four women whispering in there ear, making them blush. Naruto was even more pissed due to this and stormed to the table

"Ero-sennin. What are you doing huh, you supposed to train me and find Tsunade, NOT FLIRTING WITH WOMEN!!!" Naruto screamed as he threw food away from the table and accidently on some man with a horrible jacket. "Who though this at me. This jacket cost me thirty three thousand zeni!!!" the man with the horrible said as Naruto stared at him.

"thirty. Three. Thousand. Zeni?" Naruto said with disbelief on his face. "That thing looks like you bought it at the thrift mart" Naruto said as the leader's friends looked at him. "Hey! your talking to the Genrich gang's (A/n: I can't remember the name of their gang for the life of me so, I made one up) leader here, a Chunin from Iwagakure no sato (A/n: village hidden among rock, for those who didn't know) so show some respect" One gang member said as Jiraiya got up from the table. "Hey Naruto" Jiraiya said as he held out his palm.

"This is the technique I will be teaching you. So, you better be watching this" Jiraiya said as he hit the gang leader in his chest with his tornado like sphere and made the man spin out of the store (have no clue where they were) and into a store booth, bringing his friends with him.

"T-the Rasengan" the leader spits out as he realized who Jiraiya was. "That means you The toad sennin" the leader almost screamed and fainted like a Sasuke fangirl. "Who is going to pay for all this?" The booth owner said as the leader wrote a check.

"Here sir, sorry for the damages" the leader said as his group ran after handing the check to the owner. Jiraiya looks at the balloons the booth has and pulls out some money. "Can I have all the Balloons here?" Jiraiya asked as the owner gives Jiraiya a cart full of empty balloons. Jiraiya hands the owner some money and walked away, with Naruto behind him.

"Alright Naruto, how did the attack look like?" Jiraiya asked as Naruto looked at him while they walked. "It looked like a miniature tornado" Naruto answered while Jiraiya looked at him and nodded. "Now brat. I will teach you the rasengan while we find Tsunade. First" Jiraiya filled the balloon up with water and handed it to Naruto.

"Pop this water balloon, using only your chakra" Jiraiya said as Naruto started to focus. On the inside of the water balloon, the chakra started to spin and faster, and faster until it popped. Jiraiya looked at his student with pride. _'He finished the first step this quickly. I wonder how' _Jiraiya thought as he saw Naruto panting slightly.

"Naruto. How did you complete the first step this quickly?" Jiraiya asked as Naruto looked at him. "When I first saw the attack, I saw it spinning rapidly in different places so I just rotated the chakra" Naruto said smugly but Jiraiya looked unconvincing. Naruto smiled sheepishly and said

"That and it reminded me of how I do my Rei nakkuru" Jiraiya looked at Naruto with the "what-the-hell-is-that" look. Naruto caught that look and smiled. "Since you don't know what that move is I'll show you" Naruto said as he jumped far from a tree to his right.

"Alright Ero-sennin let me show you my **Rei nakkuru**" Naruto said he punched the tree and destroyed it quickly, leaving his right hand bleeding slightly. When Naruto turned around, he saw Jiraiya with his jaw hanging to the ground.

"Naruto that was amazing" Jiraiya said as Naruto puffed his chest with pride. "I'll teach you it when your done teaching me" Naruto said as Jiraiya nodded quickly and Naruto laughed. "Alright. You mastered the first step" Jiraiya said serious again. Naruto looked at him, serious as well. Jiraiya then threw a rubber ball at Naruto. Naruto caught it and looked at Jiraiya.

"Next you will pop the ball" Jiraiya said as Naruto started to focus again. Jiraiya tells Naruto he will be back in three hours to see if he can find a lead on Tsunade. Three hours later, after five tries, Naruto laid on the ground with five popped rubber balls, clawing for air. Jiraiya came back a few minutes later with jis face stuck on serious. "Hey kid I found Tsunade. Let's go" Jiraiya said as he helped Naruto up.

"Did you complete the second step?" Jiraiya asked as Naruto nodded and said "I'm trying to finish this quickly, due to it took two minutes" Jiraiya looked at him and nodded. "Alright here" Jiraiya said as he threw Naruto a regular Balloon as they sprinted to the next town.

"First you learned to rotate your chakra by popping the water balloon, second you learned power by popping the rubber ball. Now this is the last step, control. When we reach the village, we will have the last step down and then you can teach me that attack" Jiraiya said as he turned back to Naruto and smiled goofily.

When Naruto and Jiraiya came into the village, they received a shock. There was lights everywhere, neon signs everywhere, and Casinos galore. "Is this really a village?" Naruto asked annoyed at the lights shining in his eyes.

"I have no clue. But Tsunade is here and we have to find her" Jiraiya said as he dodged a drunk in a ally. "Let's find a hotel alright?" Jiraiya asked as Naruto sighed. "Yeah, let's go before I go blind" Naruto said as he saw two black cloaks with red clouds. _'Great. The Idiots are here'_ Naruto thought as he shook his head and followed Jiraiya.

"Their he is. Let's kill" Kisame said as he started to walk towards the place Naruto was just seen until Itachi glares at him. "Tomorrow Kisame. For now, we see why he's here" Itachi said as they secretly went to find a hotel.

"Finally" Naruto said as he falls on the hotel bed. Jiraiya comes in and smirks. "Look It's time for the final step, then that new move" Jiraiya said as Naruto already had the balloon in his hand. Two hours later, Naruto still had a hard time with the third step until he thought of something, can he use a Kage bushin to help? Naruto shrugged and summoned a kage bushin.

"Alright" Naruto said as the kage bushin started to gather chakra into Naruto's right hand until he had made a perfect rasengan. "Yes. I did it" Naruto said as Jiraiya came back in after a few hours searching for Tsunade. "Naruto. Did you complete it?" Jiraiya asked as Naruto nodded and Jiraiya was in heaven. _'Now he can teach me his attack'_ Jiraiya thought as he smiled.

"Now Ero-sennin, you kept your end of the deal and taught me the Rasengan, now I will teach you the Rei nakkuru" Naruto said as Jiraiya smiled. "Now all you have to do his make your chakra cover you hand like a glove" Naruto explained as Jiraiya did just that. Naruto looked at Jiraiya in pride as he completed the first part so quickly. "Now the second step is to add an element" Naruto said as Jiraiya thought of an element.

After a few minutes of thinking, Jiraiya finally thought of an element, Fire. "Now is the hardest part. First you must put half of your chakra in this attack, then you must add Chakra to your legs to make you go faster, and last but not least, you must keep your cool at all times using this attack. If you don't you will lose an arm" Naruto said as Jiraiya nodded and smiled ironically, he was teaching Naruto a few hours ago, but now he was being taught by his student. After talking for a few hours, they called it a night and went to sleep

"I can give you the ones you love back, if you heal my arms" Orochimaru said as Tsunade looked at the ground remembering her little brother Nawaki and her lover Dan. "I'll think about it" Tsunade said as Jiraiya and Naruto flew over the wall.

"So sorry snake man, but she won't heal you arms because she's coming with us back to Kohona" Naruto said as Tsunade and Shizune stared at them as Orochimaru and Kabuto was very pissed. "What are you doing here Jiraiya and demon boy?" Orochimaru asked as Jiraiya smirked. "Were here to see you Snake boy" Jiraiya said as Naruto smirked at Kabuto and said "Well look who we have here, A snake and his charmer"

Kabuto frowned as Jiraiya laughed and got into a fighter's stance. "Tsunade. Leave this to us" Jiraiya said as Naruto looked at Shizune and smiled. "Yeah get out of here" Naruto said as he charged at Kabuto. Kabuto jumped out of the way but didn't notice Naruto make twenty shadow clones. Naruto jumped in the air and kicked Kabuto to the ground and started to make seals.

"Rei dasshu no Jutsu (spirit dash jutsu)" Naruto yelled as he charged at Kabuto with a sky blue aura around him. Kabuto saw this and jumped out of the way not expecting Naruto behind him. Naruto kicked Kabuto in his stomach and elbowed him in the face and last he kicked Kabuto in the air. The twenty clones burst from the ground and kicked Kabuto higher in the air until the real Naruto grabbed his head and slammed it in the ground. Naruto smirked and went to help Jiraiya, not noticing Kabuto limp away.

Jiraiya had no problems fighting Orochimaru hell, half the time he was sitting there laughing at him. Jiraiya punched Orochimaru in the face three times and kicked him in his face, sending the Snake into a building. Kabuto appeared and carried Orochimaru away, before Naruto and Jiraiya came to finish the snake-sennin off. "Damn he got away again" Naruto growled as Jiraiya sighed and went to find Tsunade with a sulking/pissed Naruto behind him.

After hours of looking, Jiraiya and Naruto finally found Tsunade and Shizune at a Casino. The four sat down in a four man seat. Shizune looked at Jiraiya then Naruto. "Thank you for helping us today" Shizune said as Naruto smiled.

"If there is any way to pay you back, we will do it" Tsunade said as Jiraiya smirked. "Well there is on thing you can do" Jiraiya said as Naruto hide a smirk. "Come back to Kohona to become Gondaime Hokage" Jiraiya said. Naruto looked at Tsunade and smiled. "And heal ny friend too" Naruto smiled as Tsunade frowned as memories flashed in her head. Tsunade then looked at Jiraiya strait in the eye.

"No. I will not go back to that hell hole" Tsunade said as Naruto started to twitch. "Who in there damn mind turns down being Hokage?" Naruto asked Jiraiya as Tsunade looked at him angry.

" You see, Being Hokage is a fools job. I mean, every person who became Hokage died. All of them. You can always bet money and get it back, but betting against your live, you can never get back" Tsunade said as Naruto's eyes turned from blue, to sky blue with two silver circles , to navy blue with two black circles spinning inside them. Naruto looked at Tsunade and smirked.

"Hmp, what a weak Kunoichi" Naruto said as Tsunade glared dangerously at the blond teen. "I feel bad for ya, I really do. But if you talk about the Hokages like trash, Like my father and the Sandaime, I will personally kill you myself " Naruto said as he got up and left but before he walked out the door, He looked over his shoulder and said

"I heard Orochimaru talk about your lover and your baby brother and Jiraiya told me what happened to them and their dreams and I say you are disappointing them" and with that Tsunade snapped. She ran up to punch Naruto in the face, only to punch a shadow clone. Meanwhile, Naruto was on the roof watching Tsunade snap and sighed. And in that moment, ALL HELL BREAKS LOOSE.

Tsunade picks up chunks of the street and threw it at Naruto. " Oh man" Naruto said as he dodge, jumped, and destroyed the street chunks. At one point in time, Naruto evaded the street so good he would make Spider-man jealous. Naruto ran on top of a fallen rock and jumped of of it as twenty more came at him. Jiraiya just watched with a bucket of popcorn as he shared with Shizune.

Naruto landed on a building and spun out of the way as a boulder came crashing down were he was just at. Tsunade started to get tired as Naruto jumped down and started to spin rapidly and shouted "Rei gurandonakkuru" and hit Tsunade in her jaw, sending her into a building. Naruto landed on his knees as he panted. Tsunade stepped out of the rubble, completely untouched and ran at Naruto.

Naruto saw this and tried to make the Rasengan with one hand and made the incomplete version and sighed as he ran towards Tsunade and mach speed. At the last second Tsunade punched the ground and Naruto's Rasengan blew up in his face. Naruto flew far and landed on his back almost knocked out. "Hey kid before you pass out, why do you protect the Hokage name so much" Tsunade asked as Naruto got on his left knee. "Because being Hokage is my dream" Naruto said proudly as Tsunade saw her little brother Nawaki and her lover Dan inside Naruto. "Jiraiya, why did you teach him a technique he can't master?" Tsunade asked as Jiraiya smirked. "Actually, he mastered it already. He's been trying to make it from faster and with one hand" Jiraiya said as Tsunade looked shocked. "Hey kid, hoe about we make a bet" Tsunade said as she perked Naruto's interest.

"Alright, but what is this bet?" Naruto asked as Tsunade smirked. "If you can make the Rasengan form faster and with one hand in one week, I will go back to Kohona, heal your friend and give you this" Tsunade said as she pointed to her neckless. "And if I lose?" Naruto asked, already fearing the answer. Tsunade smiled. "You give up your dream of becoming Hokage" Tsunade said as she wanted to crush his dreams into the dirt.

"Fine but a what's so special about that neckless?" Naruto asked as Tsunade looked at him. "This neckless came from my grandfather the Shodaime Hokage and it can buy three mountains" Tsunade said as Naruto thought about all the things he can buy. After a few minutes Naruto looked at Tsunade and smirked. "Deal" Naruto said as he shook Tsunade's hand.

* * *

Naruto: Okay recap, Jiraiya has been drugged by Tsunade, Orochimaru is here and Itachi and Kisame is here as well. This day just keep getting better and better 

Tsunade: Next time on _Naruto the spirit dragon: Orochimaru, Kabuto, Itachi, and Kisame vs Naruto, Jiraiya, Shizune and Tsunade, Battle royal_

* * *

VDK: Alright guys here is a vote should there be a the Sasuke Retrieval arc Yes or No 

Van: And if the the Sasuke Retrieval arc loses, should there be a huge battle in Kohona

Yes or No

VDK: Well that all for now see ya


	14. Chapter 14

VDK: Sorry for the wait guys. My laptop crashed on me and I lost all my work but im back

Naruto: You should be sorry

Neji: Yeah

VDK: Well sorry. Anyways, I was watching power ranger, Ninja storm and it would cool to combine Ninja storm with Naruto right? So does that sound like a cool idea let me know. NOW LET'S GET STARTED, NARUTO THE SPIRIT DRAGON!!!

Chapter 14:_ Orochimaru, Kabuto, Itachi, and Kisame vs Naruto, Shizune, Tsunade, and Jiraiya battle royal_

"Damn" Naruto said as he sat his battered arm down. Naruto looked around to see Shizune duck behind a tree. Naruto smiled and walked to where she was hiding. Shizune peaked over to where Naruto was and realized he wasn't there. Shizune sensed something behind her. She turned around to see Naruto behind her smiling. Shizune flushed and tried to walk away. Naruto saw this and caught up to her. "What were you doing spying on me?" Naruto asked as Shizune didn't speak. She was shocked at how much power a boy his age had.

Naruto turned to face Shizune and smiled. "Tell Tsunade I'll be winning this bet but don't tell her how okay" Naruto said smiling as Shizune nodded and smiled back at him. Naruto walked away but stopped and looked at her over his shoulder. "By the way, you make a lot of noise when you spy on people" Naruto said as he winked at her and walked away, leaving a flustered but smiling Shizune.

_With Jiraiya and Tsunade_

As we leave Naruto and Shizune, we join Tsunade and Jiraiya drinking some sake together. Jiraiya looks at Tsunade and smiled, they haven't did this in a long time. Tsunade looked at Jiraiya and smirked, her plan was going as planned. "When are you gonna give up Jiraiya, I won't go back to that hell hole" Tsunade said as Jiraiya smirked. He looked down then he looked at Tsunade. "Sorry Tsunade, but Naruto will bring you back no matter what" Jiraiya said as Tsunade frowned and looked at him with hate.

"Why do you put so much faith in that boy, he's nothing but a wet behind the ears Genin, not A Jounin or not even chunin but genin. Why Jiraiya!" Tsunade yelled as Jiraiya smiled. "He's Arashi's son that's why" Jiraiya said as Tsunade looked...well, shocked would be and understatement. "Why didn't you tell me" Tsunade said as looked smug and said"Well no reason" As he left to go to the bathroom, Tsunade put powder in his sake and waited till he came back out. Jiraiya returned a few minutes later and looked at Tsunade and then the sake.

"Tsunade why did you put something in my drink?" Jiraiya said calmly as Tsunade looked at him in shock. "How did you know?" Tsunade asked as Jiraiya Smirked. "I saw before I went to the bathroom did you think I was stupid?" Tsunade looked down and sighed. "Tsunade" Jiraiya started as he put his hand under her cheek and lifted her head so she can look at him. "Orochimaru is lying, he won't revive Dan or Nawaki you know this" Jiraiya said as Tsunade looked at him in the eye. "Jiraiya I know he's lying but what if he isn't?" Tsunade asked as Jiraiya looked at her and sighed. "Okay I have a plan how about you go meet with Orochimaru saying you accept his offer and try to kill him while me, Naruto, and Shizune watch your back incase the plan goes wrong okay?" Jiraiya asked as Tsunade thought about it then smiled. "Okay then lets do it " Tsunade said as Jiraiya poured them a new glass Sake not noticing Tsunade pouring her sake on the side of the couch (if the had one.)

_Zen's domain_

Naruto fell to the ground panting. Naruto frowned as he saw Zen standing up holding his chest. "Man I feel so weak" Naruto said as his vision started to fade and he fell to the ground, unconscious. Zen walked to Naruto and grinned while picking him up and took him near the damaged Sakura tree and laid him down.

"Naruto you finally mastered it" Zen said as he looked at Naruto sleep Zen looked at the sky and smiled. _'He mastered my strongest attack and then made his own powerful move. How far can he go' _Naruto started to stir and looked at Zen with wonder as Zen looked at the sky. Naruto got up but fell back down on his butt and said "Zen why do I feel so drained?" Zen looked at Naruto and frowned "you feel drained because that attack takes all of your Chakra and leaves you physically and mentally drained for three days that's why that move is dangerous don't use it unless you really need too understand? " Zen asked as Naruto nodded. "Zen it's time for me to go is my arm healed yet?" Zen nodded as Naruto smiled. "Thanks it's time to show that old hag that if she makes a bet with me, she will lose. See ya Zen" Naruto said as he faded away, leaving Zen alone once more.

_Hotel_

Naruto woke up feeling better since his arm was healed and rose out of bed to change until he saw Tsunade walk somewhere alone so he changed fast and followed her quietly.

_With Jiraiya_

Jiraiya woke up and looked around for Tsunade but fell on the ground near a wet spot. Jiraiya looked at the spot and smelled some sake and realized she drugged the Sake bottle. "Damn I knew she was good but not that good" Jiraiya said as he got up using a window seal to steady himself up and looked out the window to see Itachi and Kisame carrying a knocked out shizune. Jiraiya jumped out the window and followed the two missing nin.

_Castle_

Naruto saw Tsunade stop and glared as Orochimaru and Kabuto stepped out the shadows, smiling. "Hello Tsunade I see you took up on my offer" Orochimaru said while smiling as Tsunade nodded and started to heal his arms. Kabuto stared as Tsunade healed his master's arms and threw and Kunai at Tsunade. Tsunade caught the Kunai and jumped away from Orochimaru and Kabuto. "Why did you make her stop?" asked an angry Orochimaru as Kabuto glared at Tsunade. "She wasn't healing you my lord she was trying to kill you" Orochimaru's Servant/ lover (-shudders-) said as Orochimaru looked at Tsunade with a frown. "I thought you wanted to see your little brother and your Lover again Tsunade" Tsunade glared at Orochimaru and Kabuto. "I do want to see them but if I had to help you that would mean I would've caused Kohona to burn and I couldn't look them in the face anymore if that happened" Tsunade said as she steeled herself for battle. "Kill her" Orochimaru said as Kabuto charged at Tsunade, only to receive a fist in the face by Naruto, sending the snake lover into a wall. Tsunade looked at Naruto in shock as he looked at Orochimaru with a smirk. "Oh did I hurt your toy?" Naruto said with a smirk as Kabuto came out of the wall with cracked glasses and glared at Naruto hatefully.

Naruto looked at Tsunade and smiled. "This is the second time I came to the rescue" Naruto said as Tsunade saw Nawaki smile. Kabuto charged at Naruto and tried to punch but his hand was caught by Naruto in return gave Kabuto a knee to the stomach and kicked the traitor in the face, sending Kabuto back to his master. "And that's how you do it, Naruto style" Naruto said before Zen warned him to jump to the side. Naruto agreed and jumped to the side to dodge a huge black flame courtesy of Itachi's Amaterasu. Itachi appeared with a still knocked out Shizune staring at Naruto blankly. "Itachi" Naruto said as he dodged a strike to the head by Kabuto and jumped on a wall where Kisame busted though another wall swung his sword at Naruto.

Naruto dodged and used Kisame's back as a catapult to get him on the roof where A huge snake appeared and tried to eat Naruto but failed as Naruto dodged the huge snaked and jumped down next to Kabuto who tried to kick him but failed as Naruto dodged the kick and punched Kabuto to Kisame. Kisame jumped on Kabuto's back and charged at Naruto again only to shield himself with his sword from a huge head butt from the snake. Naruto ducked a kick from Orochimaru and rolled Away, just to meet a kick from Itachi.

Naruto flew in the air from the kick and was caught by Tsunade. "You okay kid?" Tsunade asked as Naruto jumped from her arms and landed on the ground. "Im okay" Naruto said as he saw Itachi doing some seals. Naruto thought fast and threw a Kunai at Itachi but it was deflected by Kisame. "Sorry kid you ain't winning this one" Kisame said as Naruto charged at Kisame but got kicked in the face by Orochimaru and flew to a wall. Naruto never knew pain like this until now as Kisame did a few seals and yelled "**Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu (**Water ReleaseWater Dragon Bullet Technique)" the water dragon hit Naruto in the chest as he busted though a wall and lays still. Kisame smirks as he walks over to the fallen Uzumaki and prepared to take him to Itachi. "Little Gaki thought he could beat me" Kisame said as he picked up Naruto's body but didn't prepare for this. "Gotcha **Kage** **Bunshin Daibakuha** (Clone Great Explosion)" Naruto said as his clone exploded in Kisame's Face, destroying the castle and blowing everyone away.

A few minutes later, a **very **pissed off Kisame came from under the rubble his cloak gone, leaving him in a skin tight dark blue shirt. "Im gonna kill you brat" Kisame swore as Naruto came from under the rubble with no shirt and his headband gone. Naruto stood up weakened from Kisame's attack but surprised his plan worked. Kisame looked behind him and charged at Naruto but was hit in the face by Jiraiya. Kisame landed on his back and laid there knocked out. "Thanks...Jiraiya" Naruto said as Jiraiya smirked and looked around. "Where's Tsunade and Shizune?" Naruto asked as he looked around to see a huge jet black flame shoot in the sky "**Amaterasu** (Shining heaven)" Jiraiya said as Naruto got worried. "Itachi kidnaped Shizune we need to find out where they are" Naruto said as he used his **Rei dasshu no Jutsu **(spirit dash jutsu) to find where the black flames came from. Jiraiya sighed slightly and picked up the unconscious Kisame and jumped away.

_Plains_

Tsunade blocked a fist from Itachi and a kick from Orochimaru while a now freed and awake Shizune fought Kabuto. Shizune threw some poisoned senbon at our disliked Snake Lover but he dodged and threw her to the ground. Kabuto let out a sick laugh and stomped on her chest not noticing a fast approaching sky blue rocket. By the time Kabuto sensed it, he was to late as Naruto punched him in the face, Leaving the snake lover flying into a boulder. Shizune looked up at her savior in shock. Naruto looked down at love stricken Shizune and helped her off the ground with a smile. "Are you okay?" Naruto asked as Shizune stared at him in wonder. Here was a kid three years her junior and he was saving her life when she should be saving his. "I-im fine Naruto thank you" Shizune said as Naruto smiled but frowned as Kabuto was getting up. Naruto smirked as he saw Jiraiya punch Itachi in the face. "Shizune go help the old hag I got four eyes" Naruto said as Shizune smiled and ran off to help Tsunade. Naruto frowned as he saw Kisame wake up and grabs his sword. Naruto smirked as he balled his fist.

"Let's get wild"

* * *

Naruto: looks like im in trouble

Kisame: you'll pay for what you did Gaki

Kabuto: time to go Naruto-Kun

Naruto: next time on _Naruto the spirit dragon: the battle Royal pt.2: Naruto's ultimate Jutsu, A battle to remember_

* * *

so here is the next chap but let's see how the vote goes

Retrival arc: 3

Huge battle:2

looks like i need some more Votes -sweatdrops- hehehe oh well but uh i would like to say sorry for those who waited for this and thanks for waiting so see ya guys later


	15. Notice

DK: Hey guys this is The Divine knight and I thought since I've been EXTREMELY busy with life and kinda sad that my best bro passed away that i stopped writing for awhile andI'm so sorry to the people who liked Naruto the spirit Dragon, but don't fret cause I'm remaking Naruto the spirit Dragon starting tomorrow sorry to everyone but the new Naruto the spirit dragon aka The spirit Dragon of Kohona will be better than the first so I hope you all enjoy and ja ne


End file.
